


Unattainable

by Apieceofice, JahanamQueen



Series: Luz Noceda: A Pet To The Blight Family. [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Brainwashing, Captivity, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Horror, Human Pet, Mind Break, Miniseries, Opening Poem, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Whump, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofice/pseuds/Apieceofice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: After Luz has attempted to escape from the Blights and was punished for it, Luz finds herself trapped within the Blight parents room for an entire week. Having no other company, Luz finds herself slipping away and being pulled by the thread Odalia intends to weave her into.(Miniseries to 'A Closer Look')
Relationships: Alador Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Odalia Blight
Series: Luz Noceda: A Pet To The Blight Family. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030830
Comments: 108
Kudos: 106





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, well we promised a miniseries showing what happened after ch 9 of "A Closer Look" and it looks like we've started it sooner than expected. This takes place after ch 9 but before ch 10. Again, it's a miniseries and we intended to write something like this into the series but we didn't want to drag out the story since brainwashing and mind breaking take more than one chapter to pull off. I'd like to thank APieceOfIce again for helping me out with the dialogue and I especially like to thank our wonderful commenter, "Bill Cipher" for encouraging me to write this miniseries sooner. This is for you, Bill! 😉

Contrary to who I will be,

  
  
Who I was before now ceases

  
  
My mind has been torn to pieces

  
  
The wound bleeds

  
  
Scattered and left for vultures to feed

  
  
It hurts again

I pretend it’s not there

Let myself be born anew as this suffering is too much to bear

  
  
My sense of self tore, it’s okay

I’m not quite here anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This opening poem is only to set up the story, the story starts ch 2 and our writing style will be the same as it was with our other series. (Tbh I'm not the best at poems) After reading some books on some manipulation tactics to use and watching videos on Stockholm Syndrome, we wanted to do so much with this. The audience knows Luz has Stockholm Syndrome later in the series but they don't know what it took to get her there. So we're happy to do this series and our updates will be slow since we're going back to school soon but we will update.


	2. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we're back and here’s where the story starts. Reminding you again, this is dark and all about Luz breaking. Anyways, enjoy.

_“It hurts...everything hurts!”_

Imagine waking up in your tormentor's room, laying on the floor with only a pillow to comfort you and excruciating pain all over your body yet you somehow managed to sleep. That’s what Luz was trying to figure out. Last night had to have been one of the worst nights of her life. It rivaled the first night she was brought here.

Luz got up from the floor and sat up at first, the pain between her legs tightened but she still managed it somehow. Her eyes wandered around the room and found the same environment of Aladors and Odalia’s bedroom, their bed was empty and nicely fixed, she assumed a maid came in and quietly cleaned up the room while she was asleep. One odd thing Luz noticed was that she couldn’t tell the time, there were no clocks around. She didn’t know what time it was or how long she’d been asleep for but it brought about a lost feeling within her, everything was out of place now and it made her scared. The sheer idea of not knowing time made Luz all the more anxious.

Luz got up and gripped the edges of the bed in an attempt to stand up, her legs were struggling to hold herself up as she tightly gripped the bedpost and successfully stood up only for piercing pain and weakness to make her legs go limp and Luz instantly crashed down onto the floor.

“Oof,” Luz groaned when she met the floor, she struggled to get up but found she couldn’t even stand properly. Luz hissed in pain once more, the pain felt more excruciating and intense like it was swelling and was on the verge of bursting inside her. The human let out a sharp cry in pain and gave up the struggle, she decided to lay on the floor and curl up into a ball. It didn’t take long for goosebumps to form on her arms and she let out a shiver in discomfort, that’s when she noticed she was stark naked. The only thing closest to clothing on her body was the collar around her neck. It seems like every time she’s brought into their bedroom nothing but pain follows. Now that she’s stuck here for a week, she needs to brace for the worst. Odalia had shown her worst side the night before and it left Luz terrified, she never expected this level of brutality from a woman like Odalia, if Luz thought she wasn’t scared of her enough before then she certainly was now. It didn’t help that Odalia already commonly appears in her nightmares, touching and hurting her, she’s never safe from the witch. Now that Luz was trapped in her bedroom, she doesn’t know what the woman has planned for her but it terrifies the Latina how inevitable it is.

Luz shifts and hisses in pain, once her head turns to face the window, on the nightstand she notices a piece of paper and what looks to be an apple of some sort. Luz curiously gazes at the note and quickly finds it’s directed towards her.

_‘For my little pet, chew on the leaf beside the apple before consuming, it is to ensure your mouth is cleaned. While you’re here I expect you to keep up with your daily hygiene. Enjoy._

_-O.B.’_

Luz's eyes followed to where the apple was and found the leaf Odalia was referring to. Luz carefully picked it up and smelled it, the thick scent of mint filled her nostrils, Luz coughed at how strong it smelled and rubbed her nose. It was a mixture of spearmint and peppermint but much stronger, the sides of the leaf were pointed like there were thorns and she hesitated to chew on it but did so anyway. The human's mouth was an instant hit with the strong flavor, it stung her gums, teeth, and tongue. Luz’s face tightened up while she was chewing on the leaf, her gums stinging must mean it’s cleaning her mouth but her head was overwhelmed by it, it was like it was clearing out her mind too. Once the leaf dissolved in her mouth, her mouth was left with a cool mint breath and it never felt this cleaned before. It certainly beats using a toothbrush. She was impressed. Luz grabbed the apple and held it in her hands for a moment then took small nibbles.

Throughout the day, Luz had been sitting in the same spot for most of the day, there wasn’t anything for her to do, anyone to talk to. She finds herself daydreaming a lot but each daydream takes her back to the night before, those horrible memories seared into her mind that she gets nauseous when the phantom pains return but who is she supposed to talk to? In this isolation, she only has herself, it’s lonely here.

Hours past and the door finally opens, her heads perks up from the side of the bed, when Luz saw the witch, she didn’t know if she should be relieved that it wasn’t Odalia or scared of what this witch’s only interest in her is, it was Alador Blight.

Luz gulped and sat still while her eyes followed the man getting closer to her, it didn’t help her that she was naked. He stopped before her and carefully studied her appearance, he noticed the dry blood on her legs and multiple bruise marks covering her body, Luz had hugged her arms around her chest and used her legs to cover her private parts. He notices this and couldn’t help but smirk.

“What are you doing just sitting there?” He asked coldly.

“I-it h-hurts to walk, sir,” she answered meekly.

Alador tilts his head a little and kneels beside her, Luz squeaks a little in fear and cowers before the man. He lightly ran his fingers through her long hair and leaned in a little closer to smell her. It creeped Luz out but it wasn’t like she could say that to him.

“Titan, you smell like sweat, have you been bathed?” He pointed out in disgust, seeing her blush it gave him enough of her answer. "You’re telling me you’re in so much pain you can't tend to your hygiene?" Luz said nothing, just looking down at her hands in embarrassment then nodding, Alador not quite sighing as he bent over her.

“N-no, sir. I can’t walk.”

“You need a bath.”

“M-maybe a maid can help me?” Luz suggested innocently while doing her best to cover her body from his wandering gaze.

“Nonsense, it isn’t hard to take a bath, I shall bathe you,” he stated with a smirk. Before Luz could protest he scooped her up off the floor, carrying her cradled in his arms with ease, it reminded Luz how small and vulnerable she was compared to him, even without his magic he could still easily dominate her. The human didn't so much as wiggle, hanging stiffly in his embrace, watching his face cautiously and with fear as he held her, all the way to the bathroom.

"Alright, get to it human” He ordered, setting her down in the shower stall gently. Luz immediately sank to the floor, landing on her bottom with a cry as the pain on the lower half intensified.

“Yes sir,” Luz managed to whimper out a response. Alador casually did a glyph that turned on the showerhead. The warm water struck the human and rained down on her as the heat from the water was slowly easing her bottom half. 

Alador kept his expression blank as he reached for her. He helped her up on trembling legs, feeling the aftershocks that shook her body as she grasped her arms to support her.

"Hold on to me." Lord Blight ordered and reached for the showerhead. At the urge of his fingertips, warm water sprinkled out, Alador tugging on the showerhead to aim it at the girl with water. She appeared to shiver, flickering eyes watching him, saying nothing as he washed her briskly. It was just a fast rinse, the witch washing away the remnants of what his wife had done to her by using the showerhead to wash all the dry blood and sweat off her body.

He carefully uses a sponge to wash her and quickly notices the bite mark on her neck. He grimaces at the scar, noticing how it ruined her skin just by how rough his wife was with the poor creature. 

“Odalia needs to be more gentle with her pets,” he mumbled to himself.

The floor was wet with water with a hint of red, swirling round and round until the drain vanished, it left a sick feeling in the Latina while she sat there and let her captor wash her. The man ran his hands all over her fragile body. Luz tense up and whimper in terror when she notices the tent in his pants, she silently prayed that he would do nothing to her, she was in way too much pain from last night. Luz was all but sagging in his embrace by the time he was done, with Alador's one arm around her waist, holding her up.

His clothes were slightly wet, sticking to his skin, his shirt turning translucent. He didn't care, picking Luz up, and carrying her over to the toilet. He sat her there while he fetched a towel, fluffy whiteness he wrapped around her. She clutched it to her, the man picking her up once more and returning her to the bed. Luz was limp in his arms and she didn’t know what else to expect from the man, she somewhat liked this sort of kindness and gentleness after the brutal punishment she had the night before, she kinda liked it.

“Thank you, sir.” Luz expressed her gratitude softly when he gently placed her on the bed.

“It’s no problem every owner should take care of their pets,” he said while smiling warmly at her. A small smile played on the human's lips when he touched her head, his hands running through them carefully she was a delicate flower. She was slowly easing up to his touches, her body relaxing until she felt the weight of the bed shift. Luz’s eyes quickly moved up to see Alador was on the bed and kneeling in front of her. He started getting closer and it didn’t help that she was still naked and the look in his eyes said enough of his arousal. Panic and fear spread all over the human, she couldn’t hide her fear and slowly back away from his predatory gaze until her back hit the headboard, which only made her more scared and hopeless.

“S-sir, p-please I’m in a lot of pain,” she pleaded desperately, trying her best to cover her body with the towel away from his wandering gaze.

“I know.”

He leans in closer and Luz stiffs and braces for the worst, knowing she’s at his mercy. Her eyes squeezed shut, head tilted upward and she expected the pain to follow, then she felt his lips... on her cheek. His facial hairbrushes on her face and it tickles a bit but this is not what she expected. Safe to say she was relieved, it could have been worse, but the confusion was not lost on Alador. When he saw the perplexed look on her face he couldn’t help but chuckle on the inside.

“You may rest now,” he says, getting off the bed and making his way towards the door. He stops for a moment and looks back at the human, her eyes were still on him a mixture of confusion and fear was all her eyes told him. “Listen, I know Odalia’s methods can be harsh at times but, she does care for her pets.”

Luz’s mouthparts a bit and her pupils dilate, “S-she does?”

“Of course, we both do.” He said with a small smile and left the room, leaving Luz confused.

Hours past or so Luz thinks and she still stares at the door, there’s nothing for her to do, she stares at the door waiting. She wonders where Odalia is and what she has planned for her once she returns. She’s going to do something to her and it will surely be humiliating. 

Her loneliness and waiting made the Latina nervous. Some people revel in the sensory peace that solitude can offer, and the imagination that it can bring to life. It was Luz's worst nightmare to be alone. With little to do and no one to speak to, her darkest fears clawed at the core of her throat, burying themselves in her chest, accelerating the gentle thud of her heart. Luz considered daydreaming but her mind was plagued with memories of her reflection, seeing herself getting broken over and over again by Odalia, it was too painful to be alone but it was also too painful to be herself. Confusion runs rampant in her head and she couldn’t help but wonder? Why did she find Odalia so beautiful after she violated her? It didn’t make any sense, her mind had cleared up and the first thing she thought of is how pretty she was. Odalia and Amity do share a lot of resemblances but it still doesn’t explain it. Shutting out the white plague, she drifted into a world of her own, of memories dancing with dreams until the distinction between them was blurred. She took refuge in her imagination; a temporary fortress that only she could reach. The escaping reality was a simple part of it. It was only so long that she could hide until life began to break down her walls. Her nightmares return and once again she's left with the traumatizing image that she can never escape. How can she fantasize even then those turn to nightmares?

Luz clenches her head and pulls on her hair, this is so frustrating! Can she not even enjoy something as simple as daydreaming? Must everything be ripped away from her? What is she supposed to do now? Luz buries her hands in her face and silently sobs to herself.

Moments later, she heard the doorknob turn and the door opens. Luz gasped and stays in her seat, Her eyes directed towards the door and where she expects to see her tormentors a single maid enters the room with a tray of food. Luz sighs in relief, she notices a familiarity in the maid and her heart dropped to her stomach when she figured it out. This was the maid she pushed into the darkroom during her escape attempt. Luz awkwardly sat on the bed while the maids quietly walked up to her and summoned a small table using magic, she placed the tray on the table and quietly walked away without looking at Luz or even uttering a single word.

Luz grimaces at the maid not even acknowledging her, was she mad for pushing her and getting her in trouble with her Mistress? Of course, she was, anyone would be, it made Luz feel all the more guilty for doing that to her during her escape attempt.

Luz lets out a long sigh and gazes at the lunch left behind. Luz had to look at it a little longer because she didn’t recognize anything that was on the plate. On the tray was a bowl of soup, a piece of bread, a glass of water, some greens on the side, and another side that looked like stacked vegetables and meats dressed with a red sauce on top and garnished a herb, none that Luz recognized but the aroma it gave off reminded Luz how hungry she was. She moved a little and hissed in pain when she sat on the edge of the bed, she held the fork and lightly touched one of the sides. The red sauce dripping off the meal looks way too much like blood. The same blood dripping down her legs the night before. Like memories returning to her, Luz held her breath and waited for that flashback to finish. Her appetite vanished and even looking at the food now made her sick. Luz put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting and back away. She wasn’t hungry anymore.

Luz swallowed some of the saliva building in her mouth, her stomach was feeling weaker and she had to lay down to stop this dizziness in her head. It was like the world was spinning. Why can’t these thoughts escape her?! Luz curled up and wrapped the towel around her like a blanket. She silently weeps to herself, she couldn’t tell what was fake or real anymore, she’d only been trapped in their room for a day and she’s already feeling like she’s losing her mind. 

Something smooth brushed the side of her face and moved towards her hair, it felt like....hands? The way it caressed her felt so familiar….wait this had to be...Luz froze in place when she heard that familiar humming. It was Odalia. When did she get back? Must have been when Luz was curled up, where there was a steady heartbeat before was now throbbing in terror while Luz shook by the mere presence of the woman. Smooth and pampered fingers rubbed the bruised scar on her shoulder, a part of the human would have enjoyed her touches if she wasn’t so terrifying. Still, Luz couldn’t help but admire her cool white skin and perfectly manicured hands. To the touch, they were soft and cold when they grazed her skin. The witch had her usual smirk and seemed to take delight in the fact the human was terrified of her.

“Good evening, my pet. How are you feeling?” She greeted nonchalantly, turning the human's head to face her and casually brushing her hair aside from her face. Luz trembled and stared at the woman with frozen eyes, not even bothering to hide her fear. She didn’t know how to respond, she was doing awful, everything hurt but if she told her that then it might displease the witch and Luz would get in trouble.

“I-I’m fine Mrs. Blight,” Luz lied through her teeth so hesitatingly anyone could see she only did it out of fear.

Right when she uttered those words, a bolt of electricity came from her collar and shocked her once more. The Latina’s yelped out in pain and clenched the collar when she suddenly sat up a little too quickly, which brought back the aches between her legs.

“Do not lie to me little one, we’ve been over this,” Odalia warned in a dangerous tone, her face expressing disappointment while she moved her finger to tap the human collar. “If there’s one thing I hate more than runaways it’s liars. Now I’ll ask you once more, how are you feeling?”

Finding no other way around it Luz had to tell the truth whether it angered her owner or not, “I’m in excruciating pain,” Luz confesses, placing her hand on her abdomen and wincing as she sat up.

“Describe it.”

Before Luz could even hide it her face was washed with surprise and confusion, she never expected her to describe it. Odalia noticed this and a small smile played on her lips. She watched with glee while the girl struggled to put her suffering into words. 

“I-it.” she stuttered and yet another shock came from her collar, her body burnt in this sensation for a hot second then went away when the spell was lifted, she cried out in pain again and teared up. 

“A lady does not stutter.” Lady Blight stated playfully.

“It hurts to do anything, every second I’m in pain… I can’t get up,” she whimpered timidly.

The witch was pleased by that answer, “As it should be I suppose.”

It becomes awfully silent between the two of them as Mrs. Blight brings herself closer to Luz and begins her signature cheek stroke. No matter what situation they’re in or where they are Luz always finds herself drawn to Odalia’s physical affection. The softness of her hand stroking Luz’s face always lulled her in a sleep-like state that paralyzed her.

“You’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight.”

Odalia eyes shift to Luz’s legs, “You said you can’t stand, correct?” she recalled.

“Yes, ma’am,” the human responded, wincing at the pain when she tried to shift.

Odalia continued to keep her eyes on the girl, noting how she suddenly went limp to her touch, where she was tense before she was now at ease. Her gold eyes only left to quickly look at the tray that the human hadn’t touched and slightly frowned.

“You haven’t touched your meal,” She spoke softly, gesturing to the tray of food. “Why is that?”

Luz grumbled and clenched her stomach, she turned her gaze away from the woman then replied, “I-I feel so sick, I-I can’t eat.”

“You’ll feel sick if you don’t eat,” She consoled then quickly turned to threats, “Now you will eat unless you want to be shocked again.”

Knowing that was not a bluff Luz quickly submitted to her orders and turned to get off the bed. She held on to the edges of the sheets to avoid falling and slowly sat on the floor. There was a burning sensation between her legs that stung throughout her entire body. Luz only whimpered and tried her best to ignore it. The rich aroma of the food salivated her mouth but she was still hesitant to eat. She ate her lunch hesitantly as if it was poisoned. Each forkful was tinier like she was feeding a baby, and even then she nibbled it, stopped before taking some more. The flavor itself was rich and so finally made that it melted into her mouth. Luz then picked up her spoon for the soup and she was careful not to spill any of it. She couldn’t help but be a slow eater when Odalia was watching it. That woman's eyes never left and watched her as if she was an animal at the zoo, that’s probably how Odalia saw her anyways. Once Luz was finished with her meal she set her fork down and wiped the edges of her mouth with a small napkin left beside the tray. 

The piercing cold chilled Luz’s fingers into a clumsy numbness, the cold pooled in her toes and spread painfully over her legs. She almost forgot she was naked and quickly rushed to place her hands over her arms to stop her excessive shivering, she needed her clothes back.

“Mrs. Blight?”

“Yes, dear?”

“May I have my clothes back,” Luz requested politely.

Odalia shook her head, “Clothing is a privilege, not a right.” she said as coldly as Luz was feeling. “You have to earn your clothing back.”

Luz grimaced at her answer but there was nothing she could do about it. “Yes, ma’am.”

Odalia sits on the bed, lays her back against the headboard, and points to her lap.

“Come,” she commanded. Luz obeys and crawls up the bed, ignoring the blinding agony that keeps creeping back. She straddles Odalia’s lap and obediently waits for the woman's next move. Luz kept a blank expression although on the inside she was nervous, her mind ordered her body to fall in line and appear unfazed, not knowing what to expect from the unpredictable witch while she curled her fingers around the Latina’s long locks.

“Our kiss yesterday has shown me that you need more practice,” Odalia spoke casually, lightly holding Luz’s chin in her hand makes the girl look her in the eyes as she went on, “Now I have a week with you all to myself and I intend to use it. By the time the week is over you’ll be my perfect little pet, do you understand?”

The human was desperately trying to conceal how intimidated she was. To a certain degree, Luz could control the tremor in her body. She could deliberately make her body move less stilted. She could make herself appear calm for a bit, even though her eyes said enough. Her head moved on its own almost robotically to make a subtle nod. “Yes, Mrs. Blight.”

“You’re going to learn how a pet properly beds her owners,” she informed with a smirk.

Luz’s face flustered timidly, “M-Mrs. Blight I-I’m a little worried that I won’t be able to keep up with your standards.”

“Why is that, dear?” She questioned almost tauntingly.

“I-it’s just that I’m in so much pain, I won’t be much use to you like this,” Luz explained meekly.

Odalia only smiled and affectionately stroked Luz’s hair. “Don’t worry, dear, I won’t be doing anything to you…” she assured and let out a light laugh.

Luz closed her eyes and sighs in relief like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“You’ll be doing things to me of course,” she finished with a smirk, taking pleasure when her pet’s eyes opened in dismay. “Now back to your training, like I said you need more practicing in kissing.”

Odalia tapped Luz’s lips with her pale finger then moved it down to her collar and hooking her finger under the leather material, pulling the girl closer to her until her lips were less than an inch apart.

“Now begin.”

Luz blinks and awkwardly stares at her, she hesitantly closes the gap between them and kissed the witch. Luz presses her mouth on Odalia's lips, quite tense against hers. She was obviously inexperienced, so noticeable and cute that the woman takes her by the shoulders and removes herself from her that Luz has her whole face red and tries to breathe in the air.

“Now that was...decent, but I barely felt it. You need to kiss me harder and stop trembling for titan sakes you’re only kissing me.” Lady Blight chuckles amusingly. “Try again.”

The second attempt seems to be proceeding better than the first: Luz's lips are still a little shaky, but she pressed her lips deeper against the older woman to make sure that Odalia now had the chance to savor them and engage her in a real kiss.

“Good girl~” she purred. “Now with tongue.”

Luz bites her own lips nervously then resumes the kiss and hesitantly brushes her tongue on the woman's lips to allow access. The witch does so eagerly but now that her tongue is in Odalia’s mouth, she didn’t know what to do and hesitantly moved her tongue around. The kiss was quite sloppy which made Odalia break the kiss.

“You shouldn’t be so hesitant, you're using your tongue like it’s dead weight with no fluidity whatsoever,” Odalia informed gently, casually cupping Luz’s face in her hands. “Respond to what I’m doing and try to mimic it.”

Luz frowned a little then nodded, her mouth open and she slid her tongue in Odalia’s mouth, who gently trapped them between hers and sucked them. Luz is attempting to mimic her tongue movements. It's a very strange feeling, but she kinda likes it, kissing wasn't anything bad. She's the one who takes the initiative to be more relaxed when it comes to this. Her lips shift on the older woman's lips, and Luz places a hand on Odalia's shoulder to deepen her kiss.

Then Odalia tries to access her mouth with her tongue. Luz moans while their tongues intertwine shyly and the little moans she’s making are too adorable for the older woman to ignore. She closes her eyes and lets Odalia guide her. Eventually, they break the kiss to breathe, and this time her face is redder than before, while her brown eyes were glassy.

“You’re getting better but you need more work,” Lady Blight stated, pleased with Luz while her hands freely roamed her naked figure, admiring the human’s developing body. “It’s too bad you’re human, you truly do have a lovely body.”

Luz didn’t expect that compliment and couldn’t help but blush while the woman was exploring her body absentmindedly, running her hands up Luz’s hips and stopping at her breast. She gently kneaded them, earning a low moan from the Latina.

“Although your breasts are a little on the small side, they should develop quite nicely in the coming months,” She continued nonchalantly, not even noticing how red Luz’s face got. Luz couldn’t help it, she wasn’t used to someone complimenting her body, it wasn’t something she thought about that that often and whenever she did she was self-conscious about it but having someone like Odalia complimenting her was unexpected and kinda nice.

The witch looks up and notices the deep blush seeping through the human's tan skin, her expression suggesting she was feeling embarrassed and shy by this attention.

“You don’t need to get shy whenever I touch you, I’m your owner it’s only natural that I feel you,” Odalia confided, eyeing her pet and continuing to touch her, kneading her breast harder and slower this time all the while still admiring her physique and listening to her little whimpers.

“You looked like such a boy when we first adopted you, your hair and how you dressed was so masculine it was unbecoming of such a young lady like yourself,” the green-haired witch denounced, recalling the odd taste in style the human had. “You’re not quite up to our beauty standards yet, but it’s not an issue, I can help you look and act more feminine, I can make you beautiful.” Odalia continued as one hand slid to the girl's hair and ran through her long hair.

“Now that you have long hair you’re so pretty,” she spoke in admiration.

“You think I’m pretty?” Luz puzzled with awe. The look of suprise was clear on her face and she seemed hesitant to show it, she couldn’t help but ask Odalia that.

Odalia only smiled, “Of course I do, we wouldn’t have adopted you if you were ugly. I put in so much work to get you to where you are now,” she emphasized with a low chuckle, “I suppose human beauty standards aren’t compatible with ours, I’ll have to teach you many things, remember it’s for your benefit.”

“I understand, Mrs. Blight,” Luz acknowledged innocently.

“Good. Now kiss me again.”

Luz obediently pressed her lips to the woman's mouth again to explore it with her tongue, repeatedly and mimicking Odalia’s movement. Odalia's hand descends along the girl's back, it caresses the side and then goes down, pressing her body hard against Luz’s.

“Kiss me lower,” she ordered after breaking their kiss.

Luz trails the kisses on her neck, lightly running her tongue on the witch’s pale skin and along with her breast, blushing profusely when she lightly kisses her breast.

“Lower.”

Silently, Luz nodded. She didn’t think it was her place to say anything when she moved lower. Leaving soft kisses on the woman's body, she didn’t know if the witch could even feel her mouth because she still had her purple dress on. 

“Lower,” Odalia purrs. 

Luz slowly makes her way down until her lips lightly kiss over the material above where the woman's crotch was. Luz looks up at her own with uncertainty then blushes and looks back down before she could see the woman's sinister expression.

"I’m sure you understand what to do.” The human could hear the smile on her lips, Luz slowly hiked up the witch’s dress enough and moved her laced panties aside to give her access to her womanhood. Odalia’s legs parted just a little wider. 

“Lick.”

The command was so brief, so basic, a mere phrase only. But all the instruction Luz needed was that. She leaned forward without wasting a moment and dipped her tongue into Odalia folds, tasting the woman, she didn’t know what flavor a woman should have since Odalia was the only woman she ever went down on, even so, it wasn’t too often Luz would try to think about her taste, she’d usually be getting rammed by Alador when she was licking her or humiliated like when the maid walked in on them.

A strange taste. light and flavorless at first, almost like there was nothing before quickly giving way to something light and sweet. The taste was growing on her a bit more.

And so, Luz focused on the task she’d been given. She focused on each lick, her tongue working in slow, methodical motions as it ran up and down Odalia’s slit. She mimicked the tongue movements the witch was doing to her during their kiss and tried to apply them here. she concentrated on the scent: the sweat and the heat, the strong fragrance of the witch's arousal. And with every sigh, every drawn-out moan, every soft sound of approval, she concentrated on the sounds of her voice, assessing her own performance.

“Yes… Mm,” Odalia’s grip tightened slightly in her hair, just softly enough to ease her forward and encourage her without overwhelming her. “Keep going.”

Luz obeyed. She quickened her pace, servicing Odalia with even greater enthusiasm – and when her mouth all but swallowed the rising heat between the woman's legs and her tongue pushed deeper still, the witch’s legs tightened around her head and urged her on.

“Good girl~”

Between Odalia’s legs, at Odalia’s command, striving for Odalia’s satisfaction—it was easy to do, she didn’t need to have these dreadful thoughts to herself. Where there were no difficult decisions, where there was no need to think. Odalia issued commands; she followed them. It was easy.

Luz continued her strokes and drove her tongue into the witch’s folds, she could feel Odalia’s insides clench around her tongue. She would occasionally moan to let Luz know she was doing a good job but she was quiet for most of the time, only ever breathing hard and lightly moaning. As every careful movement of her tongue sent warm liquid trickling down her lips, her efforts were not wasted, as every thrust made Odalia shudder with restrained bliss, as every flick of her nub made the witch’s breath hitch and catch in her throat, it was a sort of praise Luz could get used to, at least she wasn’t getting hurt.

Odalia’s body tightened and tensed abruptly, she placed her hands on Luz’s head and bucked her hips, For a brief sharp moment, Lady Blight stiffened, her grasp on the human hair was becoming painful, and she clenched her fists as the waves of pleasure unexpectedly pulsed through her again and again.

Luz's tongue stretched out to meet the warm rush of juices, swallowing as much as she could and lapping the juices. The taste was ever so present she didn't mind, even though the fluid poured out of her mouth and flowed down her chin. Luz was used to this.

Odalia sighed in pleasure and rested her back against the headboard, her face was slightly tinted in rosiness color while she was breathing heavier than usual. Her fingers ran through Luz’s scalp comfortably and she smiled at her pet lovingly.

“You did well, my pet, I see our lessons are already paying off,” Odalia praised, she tugged Luz’s collar upward and pulled her into another hungry kiss. Her tongue instantly dominates the human and she can taste herself while her hands slide dangerously close to Luz’s private parts while the girl is straddling her lap once more. The Latina notices how close the woman's hands were to her privates and broke the heated kiss.

"W-What are you going to do?" she asked alarmingly.

"Shh," Odalia blows softly against her ear, watching with satisfaction the way she shudders. 

A hand snakes around Luz's front, her heart racing as she swallows hard. "P-please," her voice is barely a whisper, all the words fail her as Odalia slips her finger into her aching heat. The middle and the ring finger slip into the gentle, light, squelching sounds of her soft pants. It surprised Odalia that the human was aroused when she was servicing her. The witch licked the edges of her round ears and chuckled.

"Ahh...please...mmm nnh—" Luz purses her lips, gripping onto the woman's dress and painfully clenching around her finger.

“You’re not in pain, are you?” Odalia mused teasingly. On Luz’s end, it was hard to tell, she was still in pain but how would she explain her arousal? When Odalia touches her, the pain intensifies and burns like fire but there’s also a simulation that’s almost addicting. She didn’t understand this feeling, it’s scary, is it normal? The sinister eyes of the woman carefully watched her pet. Confused by this feeling Luz merely guessed.

“N-no, Mrs. Blight!” the human managed to rasp weakly, burying her face in the witch’s shoulder.

“Good,” In her arrogant success, she smirked-just a slight bent of her lips; a narrowing of her eyes, and a tilting of her head. It's been so subtle. She knew the girl was lying about her pain, knowing, either way, she’d be rough with it but decides to not punish her, especially with how well she did with her mouth. Odalia teasingly motioned her fingers in and out of Luz while the human was still straddling her lap, making sure not to hurt her too soon even though the damage from the night before was still present and it would surely return once her arousal wears off.

Despite being in pain, can't help parting her legs, inviting her in further. Odalia's other arm slips under her to wrap around her front, taking a breast in hand with a gentle squeeze. Luz lets out a sharp cry as Odalia works faster, rubbing small circles over Luz's clit and groping her. The pain takes over a portion of her brain as if dealing with it is energy expenditure enough, without the effort of new thoughts it blinded her and tensed up her body. She’s heard of cases of people climaxing through a mixture of pain and pleasure, only masochists do that and Luz didn’t consider herself one. It might have been her body trying to cope with the pain but her body heat increased with her motions, her mind desperately trying to find pleasure in the witch’s motions, feeling the girl's body grow warmer until finally, Luz convulses, cumming on her fingers with a strangled sob. Her own breaths ragged against Odalia's pointed ear. 

"Are you okay, dear?" Odalia asked, receiving a feeble nod in return. The green-haired witch hums and lightly kisses Luz’s head. She cupped the human face and looked into her eyes with an amused smile.

“Such a lewd face,” Odalia chuckles, noting the girl's flustered face and tired eyes. “Good start to your training, you’re in pain but you still managed to enjoy it, I’m impressed.”

Odalia brought her in for another kiss. It was more passionate than before, there was still an ounce of dominance from Odalia but her lips felt far softer. Luz responded to her kiss as ordered, her head felt like it was empty. That’s when Luz realized something that disgusted her once her mind cleared up and returned to her. That was her first orgasm. Did she seriously get her first orgasm from her captor, the woman that has been endlessly torturing her since her capture? It all came crashing down on her, disgust, guilt, shame, and affection? How could she have enjoyed this woman's touch? Is this normal? Should she be disgusted with herself? What was she supposed to be feeling now? Is it wrong? Once again, her thoughts are jagged and her insides tighten while she wraps her arm around her captor.

Odalia had stopped the kiss and embraced the young human, letting her lay on top of her and sob into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her dress. She held her in silence, rocking her slowly as Luz’s tears soaked her chest. Odalia listened to Luz’s sobs and couldn’t hide the smirk forming on her face, she softly hummed to the human and stroked her hair, letting Luz sob into her chest and ignoring the wetness.

“Shh, no need to cry, human. It’s okay,” Odalia comforted in her usual motherly tone, kissing the girl's head while stroking her hair.

Luz couldn't help but equate the night to her own state of mind. Just like those clouds, the insides of her were in turmoil. It's a mess. Something has been bothering her. Something affected her. Something hurt inside of Luz. Something felt so wrong, something was breaking. It was so null, but Luz couldn't decide what to do. She tried to frame the source of this intense pain but struggled. She tried to counter this intolerable burning tearing down her mind, but she didn't find any. Everything felt so confusing like her mind was scrambled together. Amid her sorrow, she found herself repeating the same apology over and over to Odalia. 

“I’m so sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thank you to Bill for motivating me to get this done sooner! Since I am back at school I don't know when I'll update but expect a chapter once or twice a week. Till next time!


	3. Holding The Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, updating as we said but just a reminder that our updating schedule is a little unpredictable right now but we still have intentions to update. Once again if you're easily disturbed by this then what are you doing here? Well, enjoy!

Mornings were just about the same every day at the Blight manor. Odalia’s eyes greet the daylight, her heart and lungs expand as she breathes more normally once regaining consciousness. The witch got off her bed and made sure not to step on her pet, who was sleeping soundlessly on the floor beside her bed, the woman couldn’t help but to admire how adorable the human looked when she was curled up on the floor. Odalia carefully walked around Luz and got ready for the day. 

Once she was dressed and walked out the door of her room she was surprised to be greeted with the sight of her youngest daughter standing nervously in front of her. Amity’s eyes were filled with worry and desperation.

“Oh Amity dear, I didn’t expect to see you up so early,” Odalia said. “Is something bothering you, dear?”

The worried look didn’t disappear even as she was speaking, “Mother, w-where is Luz?” Amity fretted.

“The girl is in my room, she has displeased me recently so I will be keeping her for the week to train her,” her mother explained callously. “You and your siblings will have zero contact with her for the remainder of her conditioning.”

“S-so we’ll see her this weekend?” 

“No dear,” she answered with no care in her voice.

“W-what? B-but you said for the week.” Amity talked back, slightly panicking.

“I mean you won’t see that disrespectful little creature ever again, by the time her conditioning has finished she will be a good obedient little girl.”

Amity frowned and her eyes shifted to the side to ponder what her mother was suggesting, “W-well is she at least okay?”

“She will be soon dear, I assure you,” Odalia responded and waved her hand dismissively to her daughter as she walked off. “Now I’m sure you have things to do, homework to finish, you should get an early start.”

Amity stood there as her mother walked off, she looked back at the door where Luz was being held and placed her hand on the door. A part of her wanted to open it and see how Luz was doing but she didn’t want Luz to be in any more trouble than she already was. Amity didn’t know what Luz did but she only hoped she was okay.

* * *

Luz had really wished they left a book for her to read, there wasn’t much she could do alone in their room besides walking around a bit since her legs didn’t hurt as much as it did yesterday. There was still a stinging pain between her legs but it wasn’t as intense as yesterday, she limped and ate whatever meal was delivered to her by the maids and usually sat around looking at the sky with the towel being the only thing to cover her body, she had it over her shoulders and wrapped around like a blanket. 

Having to use the bathroom had to be the worst part of her day, it hurt to relieve herself and the aching sensation intensified when she finished but she made sure to keep up with her hygiene to meet Odalia’s high standards of cleaning herself, the witch didn’t have to tell her twice, Luz knew how to keep clean but it’s hard to do that when Odalia refuses to heal her down there, but she still managed.

Bored and lonely Luz tried to read a book from one of the many shelves in the room thanks to the room's large size but it was either enchanted to not open for whatever reason or written in a language Luz did not understand. Sighing irritably, Luz limped her way to the fireplace. Although the fire was not on there were photos resting on top that grabbed her attention. She saw many family photos, some from when Amity was an infant up to her childhood, same with Edric and Emira. Other than what she learned from Willow’s memories, she wished she knew more about Amity’s childhood. Sporting her old brown hair Luz thought she looked adorable, her eyes roamed through the many photos, seeing Amity getting older with each passing frame, it was like watching time pass so quickly. Family photos are such a glimpse into times gone by for the better and the bad, for the bittersweet as well as it was nice to know there was a time Amity was happy, even seeing Alador and Odalia smiling so innocently in those photos felt like they were different witch’s, it was impossible to comprehend they did what they did to her when they wear those smiles when they have their children with them.

Luz looked at some of the photos on the wall. Some of them she thought were Amity but at a closer look she realized the slight difference in hairstyle, the roots of her hair were green, and her track school uniform was purple, this wasn’t Amity but Odalia when she attended Hexside. It amazed Luz how much Odalia resembled Amity when she was younger, they could have passed as twins despite having different hairstyles. Luz couldn’t help but admit to herself how pretty Odalia was even back then, she looked just like Amity. Guess that’s why Luz was so scared of Amity after that traumatic night. They even had the same smug expression in their school photos, Luz looked at the class photo and saw other students, most of which she didn’t recognize saved for a few, a young boy with brown hair and in the abomination track, she quickly recognized this to be Alador. A girl with pink hair and glasses, she bore some resemblance to Boscha so Luz assumed this had to be her mother, and one more girl with orange hair and in the potions track...Eda.  


Sadness overcomes Luz just seeing her mentor in this photo. There is an ache that comes and goes, always returning in quiet moments while her eyes expressed how much she missed her. Luz’s finger lightly grazed the photo, she closed her eyes, letting her mind fill with Eda’s voice. It's almost like she can hear her as clear as she's only a few feet away; her mind bursts with funny quips that she'll never hear again while she's still here. Now all she can do is look at this photo with some comfort in mind.

“What are you doing, little one?” 

Luz jumped back when that voice came out of nowhere, she was startled and immediately turned around to see Odalia standing behind her, she was holding what looked to be a shopping bag in one hand and gently placed it down. When did she enter the room? Luz didn’t notice her at all, she would have been impressed with how quiet the woman was if she hadn’t been so startled.

“S-sorry Mrs. Blight I didn’t mean to react in such a way,” Luz swiftly apologized, “I was just looking at the picture. I didn’t realize this was you in the photo, I thought it was Amity but she looks a lot like you here.”

Odalia’s eyes followed to where Luz was pointing at her old Hexside photo, “Oh yes, I suppose she does. My time at Hexside was interesting, to say the least,” she recalled.

“What was it like?” the human asked curiously to stir up a conversation of some sort.

The witch tapped her chin and thought it over until she could find the right words, “In a word to describe it… wonderful simply wonderful.” She glared at Eda’s photo, recalling all the trouble Eda caused when she attended Hexside then turned her gaze back at Luz, “You know that former mentor of yours caused trouble back then too.”

Luz couldn’t help but giggle, “That sounds like Eda.”

“Yes, well ‘Eda’ has always been a delinquent, she wasn’t fit enough to join a coven much less raise a child,” Odalia spoke with disgust, shaking her head. “Trust me when I say she would’ve just turned you into another criminal. You’re better off here without her, with me you will be rehabilitated.” She paused to smirk at her pet then continued, “I used to know those wretched Clawthorne sisters when we were in school, they’ve always been bickering idiots. Granted, Lilith was more tolerable between the two but that isn’t saying much. Look at the pain their sibling rivalry has caused you, you almost died due to their negligence.”

Luz looked away sadly when remembering that incident at the castle, “I-it was my fault,” she defended.

“No dear, that’s what they want you to think, you see that’s what they do, whenever they mess up they always pin the blame on someone else.” Odalia rebuked, “I witnessed the whole thing, girl, you were only trying to heal Edalyn’s curse. She made you think it was your responsibility and Lilith, what did she do when she saw you trying to help her sister?”

“She took me.”

“Exactly, dear, she took you hostage, if I do recall she almost killed you, no?”

“Y-yes, she used me as a shield whenever Eda tried to attack and then threw me over the bridge and tried to kill me with the spikes on the bottom and that’s when Eda used up all her magic and turned into the owl beast,” Luz grimaced at the terrifying memory. Once Lilith started living with Eda it was definitely awkward between them but it seemed like Lilith felt bad for what she did but it wasn’t like she apologized for it to Luz directly. It turned every moment into painful memories. They are sharp and cut right through her every time she thinks about that time of uncertainty, how weak she was, how pathetic she felt. It just reminded her how she couldn’t do anything. A part of Luz felt angry and she didn’t want to think about it anymore and looked back at the photo, looking at the old pictures of her owners, she decided to change the subject.

“Mrs. Blight if you don’t mind me asking… how did you and sir meet?” She asked with uncertainty.

“I don’t mind at all, dear, it’s not like the children ever take an interest,” Odalia shrugged, “Alador and I are distant relatives, quite distant mind you, and growing up, our marriage was arranged by our parents to keep our noble bloodline pure.”

“Oh,” was all Luz said. She didn’t expect that answer but she can’t say she was too surprised but it was weird how casual she was about it. Royal and noble families in the human realm did that all the time to keep their bloodline pure like Odalia said but Luz couldn’t help but feel weirded out by it. Marrying a member of your own family, even if distant, to keep their blood pure, it was baffling to Luz. 

Odalia quickly noticed the conflicted look in the human and decided to ask, “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that in the human realm inbreeding is considered taboo,” Luz responded uncomfortably. 

Lady Blight only rolled her eyes, “Yet another reason your kind are inferior, witch genes are not as easily defective as humans so we don’t have to worry about our children coming out with birth defects unlike your kind,” She scoffed with some superiority complex in her voice.

“Oh.”

“Which brings us to other families on the isles, by keeping connections with them we secure our place in the hierarchy. Therefore we cannot afford to make mistakes to whom we let our children marry,” Odalia explained, “If I let Amity be with you then you’d bring down the family name, Amity needs a partner who will bring prosperity and nobility to the Blight name. If anything you’d hurt the family name and Amity as well.”

“I-I’d hurt Amity?” Luz repeated gloomily. 

“Yes and you wouldn’t want to do that, would you?” Odalia hinted maliciously with a smug expression.

“N-no,” the human responded timidly, quivering her lips as her sense of worth was just shattered.

“Maybe if you’d been born a witch you two could’ve been but unfortunately you were born human, cursed to be inferior.”

Luz took in her words and never felt so lonely, so lost... So incapable of carrying out even the slightest tasks. And this was just the beginning, the beginning of the agony, the misery, and the relentless line of emotions that had been in store for her. Luz’s face had lost what little color it had. She felt so worthless. Odalia was right, every person Luz got close to always ended up in horrible situations thanks to her. Eda, Owlbert, Lilith, her mom, Amity…

Silently crying has caused more misery than she would have expected. She always cried but now she felt more emotionally hurt more than ever. Her eyes were swelling with sorrow. The silence of her cry was odd, just as her view of life had altered. Why did she have to ruin everyone's life? She rubbed her eyes and the tears dripped to the floor, her inner thoughts found her voice:

“I wish I had never come here… all I’ve done is ruin people’s lives.”

“What makes you think that, dear?” Odalia asked, keeping an empathetic face but smirking on the inside.

“I got caught and Eda was forced to use the rest of her magic,” Luz said as she wept, “I even drove Lilith to help us and ruined the career she’d worked her whole life for.”

“I even managed to corrupt Amity.”

“I destroy everything I come in contact with.”

“I even ruined my mother’s life.”

“I’m the reason my dad is gone.”

“If I had just never been born… everyone’s lives would be better off.”

“P-please Mrs. Blight j-just get me away from you… I don’t want to ruin your life too,” she cried, taking a few steps back from the witch. What she saw was someone who was ordinary, incompetent, and insignificant, she’s worthless. What Luz wants will never come, no matter how much she's searching for it, she won't find it. Any good thing that comes to others she somehow ruins it, Luz never means for it to happen but her existence is a blight on others. She wasn't born for great things, she couldn’t do anything. She ruined everything, any chance of success was gone. She always brings misfortune everywhere she goes.

As entertaining as it was to get the human to admit how worthless she was without making her say it, her constant crying was becoming tiresome on the woman's part. Odalia hushes Luz and brings her into a hug, knowing how it eases the girl and brings her closer to obedience.

“Now now little one, enough of this self-pity you’re not a destroyer, just misguided,” She comforted, “You’re not useless, you may not be good enough to be equal but you are an excellent pet and you’ve learned from your faults, haven’t you?”

Luz feebly nodded, “Yes, Mrs. Blight.”

“What have you learned?”

“That I am an inferior being… I-I’m only fit to be your pet a-and nothing else,” Luz answered miserably.

Odalia smiled, “Good girl~”

“Always remember, with or without the Clawthorne’s you’re nothing, but with me, you have a purpose.” Lady Blight reminded her cruelly. “I have given you value, wasn't that kind of me?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight, your generosity knows no bounds.”

“You flatter me, dear.” Odalia said then her eyes beamed up when a thought came to her, “That reminds me, I have a gift for you,” she grabbed the bag she set down, handing Luz the bag she brought with her earlier. Luz cautiously accepted it and pulled out the material inside. It was a dress. A greenish-blue summer-style dress made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, low collar and made of silk-like materials headed above ankle-length, the materials weren’t thin or heavy and it looked really pretty.

“You’ve earned the privilege of getting clothes again.”

Luz looks at her confusingly then back at the dress, she almost forgets she’s naked, only ever having a towel around her body like a blanket. Odalia’s eyes gestured for her to try it on right in front of her. Luz blushes and takes her towel off and struggles to put the dress on, noting the difficult style the dress was made of and not knowing where to put her head, now she knows why the nobles in the books she's read have such a hard time putting on their clothes. 

“Aw you can’t even put on a dress without me, let me help you, dear,” Odalia jeered. After she helped Luz put the dress on she brought her forward to the mirror at the corner of the room.

  
“Look how pretty you are now, you like frilly dresses, don’t you?” Odalia lured, placing one hand on her shoulder and her other hand tucking Luz’s hair behind her ear. Luz gazed at her reflection, her eyes would roam from one feature to another, noticing every detail in her appearance. She guessed the dress looked good on her, dressing extremely girly like this was not something she enjoyed all that much, she may wear a dress or skirt from time to time but not like this, she looked almost like a doll that Odalia was playing dress-up with.

“Yes, Mrs. Blight,” she replied robotically.

“What do you say when you receive a gift?” The witch says, tugging on Luz’s ear.

“Thank you, Mrs. Blight.”

Luz stood still and stared at her reflection longer, she was mesmerized that this was her, it was like she was in a different body and paid no mind to what Odalia was doing until she felt a hot breath on her ear, then the tender brush of lips. Luz tensed up as Odalia’s tongue licked the edges of her round ears and nibbled them with her fangs, the witch made sure not to prick the girl as her lips and fangs made its way down her neck. It was ticklish at first then the kisses became harder and more urgent. Odalia sucked hard on the flesh, leaving trails of hickeys behind, hearing her pet’s whimpers seemed to encourage her until she got to the deep bite mark on her neck that she left behind two days ago and considered biting her again but decided to suck on marking, causing Luz to hiss at the soreness. Luz clamped her mouth shut to suppress any noise while Odalia’s hand snaked down her body, running her hands down the dress and slowly pulled them up. 

“Such a pretty little pet…”

Luz's eyes were glued on the mirror while all this was happening, seeing this unfold right before her eyes and knowing very well there was nothing she could do about it. The human’s breath hitched and she shuddered when she saw and felt Odalia’s hand touch her cunt and slipped two fingers in her core. The witch didn’t waste any time moving her fingers in and out of Luz, she went slow at first then went faster all while she was kissing her neck. The Latina’s legs were getting weaker the more she did that, having to look at herself like this brought about more embarrassment as her face turned red. 

In every corner, Luz’s body felt as though it had been bruised. Her legs felt shaky and she was unable to support her body, but the only thing that felt empty was her mind. As the pain raced through her body like an igniting fire, Luz pressed her body toward Odalia and arched her back. Her face contorted, her eyes clenched closed. Yet, a part of her was easing up to Odalia’s motions, the kisses on her neck felt good, ticklish, and comforting. Her senses made the feeling in her core change from pain to something else, not quite pleasure but the pain was hardly there anymore. It felt nice.

“Ah err mmm...T-thank you, Mrs. Blight,” Luz moans while blushing. It didn’t take long for Odalia to notice she’s enjoying it, she wasn’t dry anymore and her body is starting to respond to her touches, the witch smirks as she nibbles on her neck, this is going better than expected. Odalia licks and trails the tip of her tongue to the girl's ear and stops.

“My my, seems like someones enjoying themselves,” She crooned in Luz’s ear, retracting her wet fingers and holding them in front of Luz’s face. Her arousal on her fingers was glistering in the light reflecting from the nearby window. Luz flustered at how aroused she had been but before she could think about it any further Odalia shoved her fingers in the human's mouth, the tip of her finger pushed far back Luz’s throat but she didn’t gag, she instinctively wrapped her mouth around the witch’s fingers and sucked on them. She tasted herself and would roll her tongue around until it would be cleaned off and then Odalia removed her fingers.

“I think that’s enough for today.”

A disappointed look crossed the humans face, she missed not being hurt all the time and there was some sort of frustration in her body when Odalia stopped touching her, her mind even seemed upset at this. So much so that Luz starts pouting like a child.

“Now now, you’ve been so good today don’t ruin it by making that face you’ll get more later,” Lady Blight chuckled.

Luz beamed at this, “T-thank you, Mrs. Blight, I’m sorry.”

Odalia placed a hand on her face caringly, it became a sort of positive reinforcement that Odalia does when her pet pleases it. It works so well all she needs to do is touch Luz and the girl practically melts into her touch and becomes some touch starved obedient pet, it’s all going so well.

“Good girl.” 

The rest of the day Odalia kept Luz close to her. Talking to her, training her, asking her how she’s feeling and such, touching her in a maternal way occasionally when Luz earns her reward. Luz sometimes shifts a little in pain whenever she sits down but she never voiced her concern for her damaged genitals. Odalia knew very well how much pain Luz would be in when she’s not touching her and purposely refused to heal her. When she punished her pet with her staff she made sure to do a little enchantment so that Luz would not feel excruciating pain when she touched her, the girl didn’t figure it out and with her training, she wouldn’t anytime soon. It makes Luz so touch starved for her attention that even she doesn’t know she’s falling into Odalias trap since she’s so desperate to feel something other than suffering. 

Now, the day had long ended and Odalia was laying in bed with her husband. Luz was sleeping on the floor beside the bed with a single pillow and wearing a nightgown the witch bought for her. Odalia wasn’t in any mood to sleep, she moved closer to Alador, who was trying to sleep, and pressed a kiss to his rough lips. Aladors eyes lazily rolled open in a half-awake state and frowned at his wife for waking him then softened his expression, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Seems she was in the mood judging by the lustful look she gave him.

Alador didn’t seem to mind it and kissed her back, letting his hands run all over her body while her hands palmed his erected member in his pants. She leaned into his ear and whispered something. He grinned and nodded.

Odalia moves back to her side of the bed and looks at the floor where Luz is sleeping. She reaches down and taps the girl's shoulder, Luz turns her way sleepily, her eyes half opened, glossed over with the remains of a dream.

“Bed. Now,” Odalia simply orders, Luz's half-sleeping state is gone, a nervous and panicked look slowly appears on her face but she does what her owner tells her and gets on the bed. Just kneeling on the bed makes her breathing longer and harder. The Latina can hear her heart beating. Her nervousness was not lost on either Odalia or Alador because the girl was trembling and looking down. She didn’t seem scared of them like she used to be whenever they did this to her prior to her punishment.

“You know what to do, human,” Odalia said with a smug look.

Luz obediently nodded and removed her nightgown, once she was naked she crawled closer to her owners, Odalia grabbed her collar and yanked her closer. Luz’s lips crashed into hers and she opened her mouth allowing the witch’s tongue to enter. Alador moves around Luz and wraps his arms around her hips, he presses himself to her and licks her neck slowly, his tongue tickling her neck. They both remove their nightclothes quickly and Odalia grips the collar and turns Luz around. The woman pulls her back so her breast touches Luz’s back. Now she sat in between them. Odalia gropes Luz’s small breast again, her fingers rubbing her nipples and teasing them. Luz moaned under her breath and her head fell back onto her neck, Odalia kissed her cheek and leaned into her collarbone, leaving kisses and bites. Alador kneels between her legs, runs his pulsing cock over the human's entrance, and rubs it on the opening, making Luz tense in pain and whimpers when he tries to enter her but found it difficult with how tight and dry she was.

“You keep tensing up,” he stated. 

  
“Use a lube spell, Alador, she’s earned it after her performance today,” Odalia suggested then grinned, “but make her ask for it.”

Luz froze on the spot at what Odalia said. Make her beg? That’s just too embarrassing but what did she expect from Odalia? She’s made her beg before. Luz knew she had no other choice, she tried to get the words out of her mouth but it was caught in her throat from the humiliation she was feeling. It was like her body was stopping her mind from saying it, or maybe this was too overwhelming with how low they brought her down?

“I…”

Odalia waited for the girl to say it, when she hesitated the witch pulled on her nipples, making Luz hiss in pain but she still couldn’t say it. Growing more impatient by the second, she sighs and addresses her husband:

“Go in dry.”

Luz’s mind felt like it seized up and she instantly panicked when Alador pressed the tip of his cock into her dry entrance. Except for a small growl, he was eerily silent, rubbing his cock against her womanhood. Luz cried out, shaking her head no, she tried to move back but was quickly kept in place by Odalia.

“N-no! P-please u-use lube!” She begged desperately. 

Odalia kisses her ear, “Good pet.”

Alador chuckles and makes a glyph, Luz feels a warm liquid on her sex, she eases up a bit when Alador moves to use its finger to stimulate her a bit to get her nice and wet. Her insides are still sore and even when he lightly fingers her, she lets out whimpers of discomfort in which Odalia would kiss her ear and whisper to ease her. Once she was prepared, Alador took his cock in his hand and pressed it to her entrance, she wasn’t as tense as she was before which made it easy for him to slide his cock in.

  
Alador’s eyes narrowed as he pushed the head of his cock inside her, hearing her let out a small cry. It shook her whole body as she cried, it looked to be in pain since she could never get used to his size and in the state, she’s in it hurt a lot but she never tried to push him away, the witch finding her tight and tense as he thrust the rest of the way inside her. It hurt her, he could tell from the sounds she was making and the way she tried to scramble away from him.

“Ow ow ouch!...it hurts...!” Luz whimpered.   
  
Her fingers curled into the bedsheets. Alador squeezed her hips and thrust in and out of her slowly, Odalia’s hand sliding on her to press her palm on the human abdomen, holding her in place as her husband began to move. He found she was much easier to enter than prior and moved as he went inside her with ease. Luz was whimpering like a wounded animal, having settled down enough to just lie there as they had their way with her. Luz found the moment Odalia touched her the pain lessened but it always returned like sharp glass piercing her flesh each time Alador buried his hips into her. Luz arched her back and tried to squirm away but Lady Blight just held her closer.

“You’re okay, everything’s gonna be okay,” Odalia murmured in Luz’s ear soothingly, “You’re doing so good, dear, just a little more."

  
Despite Odalia’s words, Alador kept up his harsh and fast pace. Her tight walls painfully clenching on his thick shaft, Luz barely reacted, keeping up that pitiful crying. Her head rested on Odalia’s breast. 

  
“So… much pain…” she whimpered.

“Shhhhh… there there, it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt, you poor thing, you only have to stay conscious for a little longer my adorable little pet then you can rest, okay?” 

Luz has gone half-lidded eyes and with a half-awake nod, she confirms with Odalia. Her body eased up to him but her core was still aching, the lube helped a little. Odalia would sometimes knead her breast, she turned Luz’s head to face her and kissed her, making sure to slide her tongue in the human's mouth, it pleased her when the human's tongue responded to her. Alador continued his movements, it started to be sloppy and he was breathing harder, he was close, she could tell. His hips surging forward one last time as he came, his warm cum spurted into her womb. Odalia finally broke the kiss and let Luz gasp for air, her chest rising and falling quickly. He stilled in her, his cock softening inside her before pulling out. Lord Blight finally rolled off her, he kissed his wife deeply then kissed Luz’s head, and still, the human did not move. 

Since Alador was finished with her, Odalia wanted her release too and had the human finish her with her mouth. Luz was gradually becoming more skilled with her tongue, Odalia could tell but she still needed more training than it’d be perfect. Once the witch finally came and was finished with Luz for the night, Luz laid limp in Odalia’s arms, her cold, yet soft hand caressing her face.

“You did well, dear. You can sleep right next to me for the night, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She coaxed. Luz wearily rubbed her eyes and gave a slow nod. Luckily for them, their bed was big enough to fit many witches, the size of their bed was as large as an Alaskan king size bed and the sheets were soft enough for Luz to rest soundly in them. 

  
They laid in the bed, Odalia hugged Luz closely from behind only because Luz couldn't face her. By now the human understood that Odalia liked to sleep face to face with Luz against her chest, but until Odalia had told her to turn over, she would have preferred not to look at her while she was trying to sleep. Luz didn’t mind it, she kinda liked having the woman's arms around her like this, it made her feel secure. Even deep in her mind, it made her feel even more violated to have Odalia menacingly grinning down at her battered and tear covered face. Often the witch would kiss her forehead, though, which was sweet. It made Luz feel like she was safe in her mother's arms, but the odds were that Luz would never again be kissed by her mother or by anyone other than Odalia. Luz already accepted her fate as their pet and didn’t want to be sad anymore. Why should she anyway? She may be in pain but it might just be her life purpose to suffer like this. To be their pet and even though it physically hurt her, emotionally, she didn’t care anymore. She was even kinda happy to feel this type of love Odalia was giving her. Before she felt guilty for accepting the woman’s twisted form of affection but now, Luz feels like she can’t go on without it. She needed it.

Luz felt Odalia’s hot breath on her ear whisper, "Do you love me, pet?"

  
The witch’s arm around her brought back a familiar sense of what could be described as affection that Luz has felt before. After Odalia’s finished with her she always does this sort of thing to her, this must be how she shows her love. This warmth she was feeling now is the closest thing she’s gonna get to love. Before she could even think Luz answered without a second thought.

"Yes, Mrs. Blight. I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, isn't the mental unraveling of a person slowly breaking just so wonderful to write about? :) The next chapter will be Luz and Alador focused so stay tuned for that. Till next time.


	4. Closest To Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter is a short one but we still hoped you'll enjoy it.

Boredom was not something Luz experienced all that much when she came to the boiling isles. Unfortunately, being trapped in a single room for the past three days didn’t give her much to do. Her eyes shifted to her owner Alador, he seemed to be taking a break from his work and decided to relax on the bed, his attention wasn’t directed towards her but onto his scroll, she never saw him on his scroll before and now that she thought it about she’s never seen Odalia with one either, after all, why find entertainment on the scroll when you have a human pet to amuse you?

“Ugh, so bored,” Luz groaned under her breath. 

She looked at a couple more photos and paced back and forth with slightly shaky legs in the skirt that Odalia bought for her. She didn’t know where the woman went but recently she’s gotten more gifts for Luz, usually clothes and other accessories, they were quite expensive too, she almost felt guilty for being gifted with something worth so much but Odalia insisted that Luz earned this for being so good. Luz felt kinda special when she did this, getting praised by the woman felt so good now, but what was she supposed to do when Odalia’s not here? Alador didn’t even acknowledge her today. 

Time flowed like cement. Luz looked around the room some more as if she was expecting to see something else, Alador was still paying attention to his scroll. Sitting there with nothing to stare at the same photos was excruciatingly dull and there was no telling when Odalia would be back or if Alador would want to do anything with her. She sorta missed Odalia, sure the woman’s attention wasn’t ideal but being by herself was just as torturous. It was so pointless too. She hated being alone.

Unbenounced to Luz, Alador took his eyes off the scroll and made it disappear, his attention was now on the human. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet, human, how about we have a chat?” He commands from across the room. Luz turns to meet his gaze and automatically knows that’s an order.

“Yes, sir,” she quickly said and made her way to the bed. Once she gets there she sits on her knees in front of him and slightly winces in pain. She obediently waited for whatever command he was going to give next.

“Despite having you here for quite some time I haven’t learned anything about you,” he started casually, taking Luz off guard, she didn’t think Alador would even have any interest in her at all. He only ever seemed interested in her body, used her, and left his wife to train her. Not like he had to tell her anyway, Odalia seemed to enjoy it.

“Is there anything you’d like to know in particular, sir?” 

“What was your life like back in the human realm?”

Luz shrugged, “Nothing special, all I would do was go to school and go home. Watch anime and read the good witch Azura books, you know the same books Amity reads.”

“Did you do well in school?” He asked, seemingly taking an interest and sitting up more straight, it sounded like something her mother would say. 

Luz thought for some time, “Yeah...school always came naturally to me so I always had A’s with the occasional B’s and a C in math, I’m not really good in math if I’m being completely honest,” she laughed awkwardly. 

He listened closely and it peaked his interest, this only seemed to encourage Alador’s curiosity, he sat up, “That’s surprising, how does human school work?”

“We have basic subjects like English, math, and science.” 

“Science?” Alador repeated. 

“It’s like human magic,” Luz clarified. 

His eyes light up, “Humans have magic?” 

She shook her head, “Not exactly but it can do a lot of amazing things like magic.”

“Ahh I see,” nodding his head then made an assumption, “I take it you didn’t act like regular humans?”

“No sir.”

He seemed to take more interest in the human realm, he usually wouldn’t care to learn about it, even Odalia rarely asked about her personal life. She liked the way his eyes would light up when she told him about what science was. Luz was a little happy to have some conversation with him, she needed to talk to someone. 

“What do your parents do for a living?” He inquired.

“My mother was a nurse and I… never knew my father,” she hesitated on the last part, she didn’t like to think about her father. She never knew him but she couldn’t help but feel sad when she does think about him, what could have been. “I don’t know who he is, where he is, or if he’s even alive. My mom doesn’t like talking about him so I never knew anything about him.”

Alador made a face that Luz couldn’t believe was something close to pity, his face softened when he heard that, “I see…” 

“Maybe you could’ve been normal if your father was still around,” he considered grimly, thinking about how his children could have turned out if he left. He wondered if this human acted the way she did because her father wasn't in her life. “What a worthless man...or maybe if your mother just knew how to raise a child correctly you could have turned out better, it’s a good thing we’re training you, we can fix your mother's mistakes,” he smiled. 

Luz frowned and took some offense to what he said about her mother. Her mind wandered off with those words and contemplated whether there was any truth to his words. Odalia was only training her because she was ‘broken’ and ‘inferior’, maybe he was right.

“Yeah…” she slowly agreed then tried to change the subject. “Sir?”

“Yes?” 

“What is your role in the family?” she asked. “It’s just that my mother had to be both…”

“Well I am the father of course,” he chuckled stating the obvious, “I take care of the things that Odalia cannot if you understand what I’m saying.”

“Oh.”

“I also have the connections that help our family tremendously,” he continued, “My connection with the emperor gets our family privileges that others do not, I’m sure you already know of the hierarchy on the isles, our family is one of the closest with the emperor. Anything else you wish to know?”

The Latina hummed and rested her cheeks in her hands while she thought over which question she could ask him next until she decided on a simple one.

“Uhh yeah, why did you choose the abomination track?” Luz asked a little keenly 

“It simply seemed the most interesting to me, and because my father and his and even his before that used abomination magic,” the witch explained and waved it off like it was embedded in his mind. 

Luz beamed at this, she looked at him with awe, “Oh that’s cool, so is that why Amity chose that track?”

Alador shrugged and didn’t give much thought to it, “Perhaps, she always liked to play with my abomination growing up so I assumed she wanted to create one of her own,” he smiled warmly when recalling the memory of when Amity would have tea parties with his abomination. Luz was astonished by the strange smile, there was a sort of humanity (if that's even the right words) in it that didn’t fit him based on how he acted with her before.

“Well, this talk was nice but I think that’s enough for now,” he stated then reached a hand for Luz, she didn’t close her eyes but did slightly tense up a bit when his hand got closer to her face but when he touched her head there was an odd sensation she felt, he ruffled her hair a bit and it felt new, he was only ruffling her hair even if it made her hair a little messy it felt nice. Really nice. It reminded her of the caressing Odalia always did to her and the warm feeling returned. There was a disappointing feeling within her when Alador withdrew his hand, she even whined a bit, she was slowly becoming addicted to this. She wanted more.

“C-can you do that again?” she asked awkwardly, “I-I’m sorry it just… felt good.”

Lord Blight only gave her an amused smirk and ruffled her hair a bit. The witch continues this for a bit while Luz melts to his touch, her eyes closed and she conjured up an image of her father ruffling her hair, being with her, loving her, giving her the type of attention only a father could, she wondered if she could ever see Alador as a father to her. She really couldn’t consider these actions towards her but it doesn’t hurt to pretend, does it?

Luz subconsciously pulls herself towards him, she’s so touch starved for his sort of affection that she cannot feel any pain between her legs, she hugs Alador lovingly and he raises an eyebrow in confusion to her action but he doesn’t question it. He wraps his arm around her and holds her in silence, she accidentally rubbed her crotch on his and it arouses him. To the witch, it seemed like she was propositioning him. He grins and pressed his pelvis onto her crotch, Luz gasped and shot up in alarm when she felt his bulge through his pants. He starts feeling up on her and Luz gets scared.

“Sir…?” she stuttered, “w-what are you doing?”

“I’ll be gentle” He whispered, drifting his hands onto her hands and feeling up on her. It took a strange turn and whatever previous happiness she felt before had now disappeared and was replaced with fear. When did it come to this? The pain between her legs even returns, it makes her aware of everything around her and how Alador’s planning in having sex with her again. Although she was submissive two nights ago a sudden panic reemerged within her, one moment she's submissive but when this warmth is disturbed she's brought back to her old panic self, it was weird. A new worry comes to the Latina when she thinks about last night and the many times he comes inside her. It terrifies Luz how often he finishes inside her, surely if he keeps doing this she’ll be pregnant. The thought terrifies Luz so much that she shouts it:

“Pregnant!”

Alador froze, “What?”

Luz scuttled out of his grasp and attempted to cover herself with her arms. She had to play this off somehow without angering him. She really didn’t want there to be a chance that she could end up pregnant because of him and surely he wouldn’t want to be either.

“W-what if I get pregnant?” Luz awkwardly explained, “I-if you keep cu-finishing as you have been I could get pregnant.”

“Pfft, is that all?” Alador snickered, offering the impression of what she said sounded ridiculous to him. “Worry not, dear, Odalia made sure the collar made that impossible, can’t have you breeding half-bred bastards, now can we?”

Luz touched her collar, so it stops her from getting pregnant too? At least Odalia considered that a possibility and moved to stop it. Luz really couldn’t imagine getting pregnant by him, she guessed he was right, she wouldn’t want to have a kid with him either, she still young, too young to have a kid, which further reminded her of her situation and how she’s still a child being used by two grown adults for their own amusement. At least pregnancy is one less worry she has to deal with. 

Alador moved his position so he was kneeling in front of her and laid one of his knees on the bed, he sat on his knees in front of her on the bed, staring wide into her brown eyes. 

"Please don't." She whispered. “I-I’m still in pain from last night, sir.”

He ignored her and growled low in the back of his throat and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back toward him, the other arm snaking around her back to pull at the lacing that held her skirt. Luz tried to squirm away but was held tightly by him.

"I don't like it," Luz whispered in response, knowing it would have no effect on him. Alador wasn't interested in what she did and didn't like. All that mattered to him was what he liked, what he wanted.

Another low growl rumbled out from his throat, this one full of annoyance, he began lifting up her skirt to access her sex. Luz threw her arms up when he climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed. 

“P-please sir… I don’t want to be taken like this.”

Alador’s expression melted from frustration to something the Latina refused to admit resembled concern. 

“Okay… “ Lord Blight whispered, turning her over onto her hands and knees, “you don’t have to be on your back.”

He began licking and kissing her neck and back, the feeling of his tongue running up the length of her neck making the human tremble with something closer to arousal. She heard the sound of a belt unbuckling then Luz felt his stiff member rub between her legs and her heart leaped into her throat. 

"No. Please no."

She turned over, crossing her legs and lowering her skirt to cover her legs, into a sitting position. She gazed at his engorged erection with wide-eyes, a transparent sticky pre-cum bead dripping from its tip. Her eyes flicked up to his face to see that he was not pleased with her continuing resistance at all and she madly searched for a way to appease him while still stopping him from spearing her with his manhood.

"Don’t test me, human," He warned. “I’m losing my patience...”

Based on her previous experience with him Luz did not want him to lose the tiny bit of patience he had left. Her mind raced through what little she knew of the male body searching for something else she could do for him aside from spreading her legs and submitting. She remembered the times she took him in her mouth and how much Odalia compliments her on how skilled she’s become with her tongue. She gave his long thick rod another glance, this one appraising. She really didn't want to put it in her mouth but if it was a choice between that or between her legs and she decided that in her mouth was the lesser of the two evils.

"I just... I don't want it inside..." Luz began, unsure of how to phrase it right. Her cheeks colored at her own words. “P-please use my mouth instead…”

That took Alador by surprise, he raised one amused eyebrow, an interesting smile on his lips. 

"You'd rather I cum in your mouth?"

Luz fidgeted, she hadn't thought of that, she was somewhat used to it thanks to Odalia but it was different with Alador, he usually finished in her cunt not her mouth but she still didn’t like it. "I... I'd prefer if you came... outside...?" She confessed unsure of herself.

His smile broadened. "Why, pet, I never saw this side of you, Odalia’s training is paying off well I see~"

"What?" She blinked, not understanding.

He leaned forward and gave her another gentle kiss. "Alright, my dear, whatever makes you comfortable.”

Alador stretched out on the bed, lying back on the pillows, his arms behind his head, casual and comfortable. He looked expectantly at her, his face full of warmth and affection that she sensed was not his.

Luz didn't want to suck on him, she really _really_ didn't want to suck on him. The human leaned over his pelvis with a sigh of defeat, she looked at his large member and wondered how the hell was able to take him last night, she was honestly impressed with herself. She brought her mouth to his erection and took a few calming breaths to keep her nerves stable, hammering her heart against her chest before plunging it deep into her mouth.

"Very good…” He sighed softly. One of his hands drifted down to stroke her brown hair in appreciation. "Use your tongue."

A whimper was silenced by Luz, flicking her tongue along one of the ridges that textured his thick shaft, eliciting another sigh of pleasure from him. At least one of them enjoyed it. As her lips massaged what little of his shaft she dared to take into her mouth, she explored the texture of his member with her tongue. His tip dripped on the back of her tongue with more and more slimy pre-cum and she struggled to keep from gagging.

Alador started bucking his hips, driving his length with every thrust deeper and deeper into her throat, slow at first but increasing at every thrust with intensity. He only tapered off to a steadier speed that was only bearable when she felt his tip ramming into the back of her throat. Now the human lips were almost at its base, he was so deep in her mouth, and she kept massaging his shaft, that could not fit into her mouth, that she stroked him with her hand, trying to bring it to an earlier release. Still flicking her tongue around his shaft, her tongue teased his veins and ridges, causing him to moan with excitement.

Now both his strong hands were on her shoulders, pulling her down on him, his rigid cock in her mouth as far as she could take him. Once again, his thrusts became quick and strong and Luz wondered if he was close to his climax. Will he remember pulling it out and not cumming in her mouth? Then it occurred to the girl that he didn't really promise that he wouldn't cum inside her, only that he was going to cum. She only hoped he kept his promise.

At the back of her throat, his tip hammered and Luz was sure she was going to gag. Then all of a sudden, he pulled out of her mouth, but before she even realized this, she felt something sticky and hot hit her in the face. Three short spurts, the first nearly dead center landing between her eyes, thankfully it was closed, then on her chin, and then on her breasts. She rose back to a sitting position, staring at her owner, dripping from her face and down onto her breasts with his hot white cum. She felt disgusting and decided that this was just as bad as having him inside her for real. She felt dirty.

“You look cute covered like this,” Alador chuckled. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away some of his cum away from her face. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her face was buried in his chest, her nostrils being filled with the scent of his cologne, and Luz's fingers curled into the material, not clasping it firmly, but just enough to reassure her that it was holding her safe, for the most part, to keep her head buried there. It was so strange, was being held like this what she was missing out on? If she ever met her father would he hold her like this? Luz knew this wasn’t right but she embraced this type of affection from Alador and rested her body on his. Her face had no emotion and she didn’t want to be sad about this, she didn’t have to struggle with him, she liked this affectionate touch from Alador, it was simple and unlocked a part of her that she was always curious about. If she could forget the things he’s done to her she could pretend he was like her father. Any moment Odalia would be back but she’s going to stay with him for a little, she’s not even pretending to accept him, she already has.

“Guess this is the closest thing I’ll ever get to a father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's kinda messed up but we wanted to do something more with Alador instead of only having him find interest in Luz's body and since Luz doesn't have a father we decided to take advantage of how this can change her perception of what a father is like since she never knew hers. It's twisted but u should expect that from us. Anyways, we only got two chapters left. Till next time


	5. Weaving The Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I have finals coming up so I've been super busy. Anyway, this is another short chapter but enjoy!

Usual afternoon at Blight manor, the sun was shining, the weather was warm outside the light seeping into the room, and Luz laying on her owner's bed. One hand-tied to the bedpost while she laid limp with a leash attached to her collar, bite marks and bruises all over her body, and one half of a double-ended sex toy still inside her. Her mind was absolute mush at this point. Luz's half-lidded eyes stared at the green canopy above the bed that was attached to the bedpost with no thoughts other than to recover from what she just experienced. That ‘training session’ if that’s even the right word for it completely drained Luz. Her owner had used multiple sex toys on her until she just passed out or was too tired to respond.

Odalia had gone to the showers after she was finished with her, leaving Luz on the bed to rest a little. The human eventually regained her strength and sat up, her body shook in pain when she removed the sex toy out of her abused core. It hurt but at least Odalia used lube. Luz slowly undid the rope around one of her wrists and her tan skin now red with rob burn. During her 'training session' one of the ropes around her wrist became loose and it freed her from the tight restriction. she continuously winced in the pain and sighed in relief when the tight rope became undone and she collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion once she was finished.

“Oww…” she groaned, her mind and body were tired. Drowsy, she almost wanted to sleep so her body could heal a little. The Latina turned her head to the bathroom door, she remembered Odalia tried to nudge her to come to take a shower with her but Luz was too tired to move so she let her rest while she went to shower. 

Having nothing else to do, she looked at the same old photos on the wall, feeling embarrassed in the way those eyes looked back at her, she knew it was just a photo but she couldn’t help but question what was even real anymore. She rested her back on the headboard and groaned. She wouldn’t have believed it before but she misses Odalia, it’s like every second without her plunges Luz into a crippling sadness she can’t escape from. Luz wished Amity was here to save her from these weird feelings, maybe just seeing Amity again could register some of her old personality, she wondered what Amity and her siblings were up to, they must be worried sick about her.

Seems like only now Luz ever found comfort in Odalia, especially when she wasn’t hurting her, and now she even missed her. Luz would rock back and forth, pounding her palms on her lap rhythmically all the time. She would start to knock her head and whimper to herself if she was upset at being alone.

“It’s okay, Luz. It’s okay.” She continuously reassured herself but to no avail when the panicking continued. 

By now, when no thoughts could settle her down, she didn't know what to do now, the pain came back and only her owner could stop it, it was like the witch's touch prevented her pain. Luz always hated being alone but now it’s more intense than it ever was before, it was out of control, not even her own words could ease her. She needs Odalia here for that. It left her more rocking, more panicking.

_ ‘No no, what’s going on? Why am I so nervous?’ _

Luz’s eyes shifted back to some of the photos on the wall. It looked so real, she didn’t know if her senses were messing with her but it was as if the pictures were looking at her. Her face is much the same as when she was a child, buckling under the stress, in pain. Her hand flickers into her face every few seconds, smacking unseen insects. Her nerves were weakened by the pain in her lower abdomen which sent her into a stupor. It makes no sense but is this what it's like to go insane?

_ ‘Someone make this stop!’ _

As if the timing couldn’t be any more perfect, the door to the bathroom flew open and Odalia stepped out with a towel around her body.

“Resting up well, my pet?”

Luz turned around and saw Odalia walk out of the bathroom, she sighed in relief, “Yeah...just a little exhausted.”

Odalia hummed and sat on the edge of the bed. Luz adjusted her sitting position and sat with her knees closer to her face. She looked at the Blight woman sitting on the soft feather mattress and silk sheets. Odalia moved closer and now she sat closer to Luz while running her fingers through her damp green hair. The human gazed upon the witch’s nice form, her skin glistening with little beads of water from the shower. Her eyes were drawn to the damp green hair that gently caressed its way down her neck, reaching to just below her shoulder blades and she could see the gem on her chest and her cleavage, Luz had to admit she thought Odalia looked absolutely stunning with her hair down. She was even more beautiful like this. She sat there frozen and admiring her physique, not even realizing the witch noticed her stares and turned to face her.

“Enjoying yourself?” she teased. 

Luz's blush seared across her cheeks, and for a minute, she thought her face was on fire. She caught her staring, how embarrassing she felt like such a pervert! She didn’t know how to explain herself, her body language already gave away her guilt, Luz quickly used her hands to cover her beat red features.

“S-sorry Mrs. Blight, I shouldn’t look without permission,” Luz apologized sincerely, she was always a fumbling mess whenever Odalia spoke to her, just the way the woman talked to her made her feel stupid even if she was just complimenting her.

Odalia only smirked in a somewhat reassuring manner, “It’s okay, dear, it’s perfectly normal to admire your owner in such a light.” The woman paused and noticed a look of sadness on her pet's face. “Is something the matter, dear?”

“It’s nothing…”

The witch rolled her eyes at her answers, “What have I taught you?”

“That pets must always be honest to their masters,” the human responded. 

“Indeed, now tell me what’s wrong.”

“I-I just feel lonely when you aren’t here is all,” Luz admitted with a sad look, “It’s just there’s nothing I can do here without you… I-I miss you.”

“Aww, it’s okay darling all pets miss their masters when they are away, these feelings are natural.” Lady Blight insisted gently, placing both her hands on Luz’s shoulder and pulling her closer.

Odalia brings her into a kiss. She fiercely claimed her lips in a possessive kiss, Luz kept still and responded, Odalia’s lips were soft and just the right amount of firmness to press into the Latina’s mouth in a show of dominance. When the witch’s lips parted, Luz couldn’t help but follow suit and allow that wonderfully skilled tongue to invade her own. Soft moans bubbled up from the teen as her entire mouth was plundered by her owner, and though Luz didn’t have much experience, her kiss was flawless thanks to the amount of practice and muscle memory she had.

When Odalia did finally pull away, Luz stood frozen as if in a trance. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, and her tongue was still moving on its own accord, seeking out her owner's missing warmth.

“Th-thank you,” she mumbled dizzily, her brain struggling to reboot amidst the unexpected pleasure.

“You’re getting better,” Odalia complimented, taking note of the pleasured look on the human's face and how messy her hair was. “It seems you’re starting to enjoy yourself as well.”

“Y-yes Mrs. Blight I enjoy all of our time together,” Luz fumbled.

“Of course you do,” the witch stated confidently, fixing up Luz’s messy hair little by little, “You love our training don’t you?”

The human nodded eagerly, almost desperate to get some satisfaction from it, “Yes, every moment.”

“I can tell, every time I’d bite you, you’d get more and more excited,” Odalia chuckled, “You bruise so easily too.”

The witch looked down to her neck and throughout her body, her gold eyes revealing a dark purple bruise lining her neck, the lining of them showed teeth markings from Odalia’s fangs. Her fingers graciously explore them, teasingly rubbing her fingers on the bruises and even pressed down on them. Every time she does that, Luz lets out an involuntary moan then she quickly shuts her mouth and blushes. It doesn’t help it’s so obvious she’s enjoying this that Odalia laughs a little at her poor attempts to hide it.

Having nothing else to do, she decided to tease the girl a little and play with her mind.

“Do you like it when I touch your bruises?” She started nonchalantly, lightly pressing on the darker bruises on her neck. 

“Y-yes,” Luz weakly responds.

“Do you love me?” She continues.

“…Yes.”

“Do you love your owner?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love to be owned by me?” Odalia prodded. 

“Yes!” Luz answered desperately. 

Finding this to be almost humorous she decided to tease the human a little more. “Why do you love me?”

Luz hums and thinks over the feeling she gets when she’s around her owner. The first thing she thought about was how the pain goes away when Odalia touches her, the same pain Odalia gave her. She couldn’t understand her own feelings, maybe that’s why she needs them. The human didn’t know how she was going to explain it so she put it into simple words: “B-because you make me feel… fulfilled…”

Odalia cocked her head curiously, “Fulfilled?”

“…Y-yes.” 

“Is it fulfilling to serve me?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight”.

“You’re nothing but a pet for my amusement, aren’t you?” Odalia coaxed.

“Yes Mrs. Blight I’m nothing but your obedient pet,” Luz repeated like the words were already ingrained in her head. 

“Yes, you are.” The witch’s arrogant smirk spread across her lips, she took Luz’s chin and her hands and turned her face to look her in the eyes. “What is your purpose in this life pet?”

“To serve you with complete and utter obedience.”

“And?” She prodded. 

“To make sure you’re happy at all times.” The Latina finished, if Odalia looked close enough she could have seen a slight smile on Luz’s affectionate lips.

“Good girl.”

Odalia opens her arms, gesturing that Luz can hug her. Luz does so and hugs the witch, placing her ear on Odalia’s chest and enjoying the closeness. 

“You seem to enjoy hugging me above all else, I suppose you were always like this?”

“Yes, mom- MA’AM!” Luz caught and corrected herself, breaking the hug and looking down with a flustered face in embarrassment at her mix up. “S-sorry it’s just that this reminds me of when I’d hug my mother a-and-“

Her words are quickly hushed by a low snicker from Odalia.

“Do us both a favor.”

Luz’s faced perked up, “Anything Mrs. Blight”

“Forget about your life in the human realm.” The witch advised.

Luz wasn’t sure she heard her right, forget her life in the human world? Her words stunned the human. Words left Luz, she didn’t know how to process that, she scratched her head confusingly as if she misinterpreted her words but she knew what she heard. Still, she hoped she was wrong.

“W-what?” 

“Forget about your mother,” Odalia continued authoritatively. “I’m all you’ll ever need, I will be the only role model you’ll ever have, you don’t need to think of anyone or anything other than Alador and I, of course, you shouldn’t worry about such complex thoughts, understand?”

Luz heard her more clear this time but the shocked expression remained on her face as if she was frozen. Forget her friends, her mother, Eda, and the wonderful witches and demons she’s met on the isles, just forget them like that? With a heavy long breath she realizes she can only obey, she was powerless against Odalia, maybe this was for the best, if she forgets then she can’t be in pain anymore. Yeah...it’s for her own good…

“…Yes, Mrs. Blight,” she mumbled.

“Good, I’m glad you understand, your servitude to me must be upheld above all else,” she said with her usual grin to show her power over Luz. The witch casually ran her fingers through the girl's hair lovingly. Just another step in molding the human into her perfect pet.

* * *

The etching sound of moaning and creaking was enough to send Luz’s eyes wide open. As she rose from a heavy slumber she first became aware of the darkness, it was too early for her to be awake. The ground was hard as usual and reminded Luz how uncomfortable she was. She half wondered if she was still dreaming as the sounds that awakened her continued to play, she recognized these as moans. Now Luz was wide awake, perhaps more fully awake than she’s ever been. The sounds were coming from the bed, moans, the bed making a sound, were they….?

Luz blushed profoundly when she realized what they were doing, she shouldn’t be shocked by this, they were married it was only natural they’d have sex, but when they’re not doing it to her she can focus more on their sounds which she has never done before, it wasn’t something she would listen to or even notice all that much. Luz shifts a little, not knowing what to do, their voices casually seeped into her ears and now it was like it’s in her head. She could try going back to sleep but it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen anytime soon.

“I know you’re awake, pet...”

The voice of the woman was enough to bring Luz’s back straight up like defiant darkness in the pitch of her ears as a cold sweat washed over Luz’s face and chest, her heart trying to escape the first chance it could out of her chest. How did she know?!

“Stand,” Odalia ordered.

Luz stands a little tiredly, it was dark but she could still make up their faces and their features well. The blanket was covering their lower halves and Alador was on top of Odalia, they both looked at her silently. At the moment, the humiliation was tremendous, Luz wanted to hide like a child would have, but it was time to own it, apologies, she knew she was caught, and she had to apologize for listening.

“S-sorry,” Luz apologized awkwardly.

“Watch.”

Luz’s face instantly shot up with astonishment. She couldn’t see her all that well but Luz knew she was smirking.

“W-what?”

“Watch,” The witch repeated. Knowing that was a direct order, Luz immediately submitted.

“Y-yes ma’am,” Luz mumbled.

The human stood there and watched as they continued, The couple turned back to each other and kissed, Odalia breathing got harder as she felt her husband reentering her. Alador first gave short and slow thrusts, Luz huffed under her breath in awkwardness, this was embarrassing how she was just standing there and watching. She has heard of some people who get off on watching other people but she certainly wasn’t one of them, what was she supposed to do? Just watch? It was awkward on her part.

Yet, a part of her was glued onto the scene, it was almost addicting and she couldn’t even turn away. It was like Luz was experiencing something new even though this has happened to her many times but to watch it was something else. It reminded her of the first time she saw her reflection when she was getting punished. 

Thankfully, Alador was swift to realize what she wanted, and he changed his pace. Odalia's moans were getting louder, and she jerked her hips at the same pace as him. Alador gave hard thrusts and thanked her for how good she felt about his cock, and he did this intentionally, noting how red Luz's face was. He noticed the crazed desire in her eyes that she tried to hide but even if it was dark he can see her so clearly thanks to the moonlight outside.

Alador increased the pace of his thrust, and at this point, the bed was rocking. The green-haired witch sighed with pleasure, curling her fingers and toes into white sheets, and the only sound she could hear was a moan and a gasp. Too lost in this view, Luz's core was becoming aroused, her body was reacting even though she wasn't being touched. She hated herself for getting aroused at this but she couldn’t stop watching like a part of her brain had control over her consciousness and kept her there to look. 

Finally, Odalia came, moaning a little loud this time, and raised her hips. As she breathed in and out, trying to recover from her orgasm, she felt that Alador's cock pulse and he released his seed in her. He stilled for a few seconds and then she felt his cock pulling out of her, giving her some relief. He turned back to lay on the bed.

The green-haired woman sat up on the bed and looked up at her pet, who was standing in front of her now, closer than before, probably to get a better look. Then she realized how red the girl's face was and how tight her legs were together as if she were trying to conceal her excitement. Odalia felt proud of herself, and she seemed to have enjoyed the show with her little human.

“Kneel.”

Luz kneels and waits for her orders. Odalia sits on the edge of the bed, she looks to the orbuculum on the nightstand then turns back to her pet.

“Clean,” she prompted with simple words and spread her legs a little to give the human the memo but Luz already knows what to do.

Seeing Alador’s cum dripping out of her Luz paused for a moment. Her relief turned to dread as she realized the full extent of what she’s ordered to do. She knew there was no way out now, and began licking. Odalia’s taste was nice as was Aladors. It was different but it wasn’t her place to complain about it. She just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, but found even rushing through was difficult to bear. She just needed to focus on her task and nothing else.

“Dear, do not forget we have a gathering tomorrow night,” Odalia reminded her husband absentmindedly. 

“Ah, yes I remember.”

“I think I’ll be taking a certain pet with us tomorrow,” The witch crooned, “She’s been such a good girl lately~”

Luz stops her tongue movements and looks up for a moment in curiosity. Does she want to take her out of the manor? Can she even do that? Luz thought about her collar and wondered if she could reverse the spell on it. It would’ve been the first time out of the manor in two and a half weeks.

“Would you like to go tomorrow?”

“I’d love to go Mrs. Blight… but how?” She asked innocently. “How am I gonna go… y’know because of my collar?”

“Aww, don’t worry little one I can deactivate the barrier temporarily,” Odalia assured casually, “Now, I’ll ask again, would you like to go with us tomorrow? But you’ll have to be on your best behavior, there will be other high-class witches there and we can’t have you acting up and embarrassing us is that understood?”

Luz nodded and assured, “Yes Mrs. Blight, I won’t cause any trouble, I promise.” 

“Odalia, not to be a nag but, what if someone recognizes her? Will that not be problematic?” Alador chimed in. 

Odalia only scoffed, “No one will recognize her, she doesn’t even match the missing posters anymore,” The woman dismissed. “She looks like a young man in those missing posters. Who could ever confuse such a heathen for the good girl we have right here?” She says as she pats Luz’s head. “Even if they did no one would care, they all despise Edalyn, and the emperor certainly wouldn’t, we told him about our intentions before we took her.”

Alador was still a little worried, not because someone may recognize the human but how the girl may act while she’s there. He hoped she wouldn’t embarrass them or try to run away. “I suppose you’re right, now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be going to bed now,” he drawled and turned his back to sleep.

“Yes yes, good night dear.”

Her finger carefully touch Luz’s head while she continues to clean her 

“You’re doing great,” she praised in a hushed voice.

Her words encouraged Luz to finish faster, she painstakingly swallowed every drop of his cum and made sure no drop was left, she reached her tongue inside as deep as she could to ensure her owner was completely cleaned. After she was finished, she pulled herself away and waited there obediently. Odalia patted her head in her usual approving manner. 

“Now get some rest, darling, we have a lot to do tomorrow,” Odalia says as she turns away from her pet and lays down to go to sleep. 

Luz wiped away some of the juices on her mouth, after what she just did and heard the last thing she wanted to do was go to sleep. She was aroused with no way to satisfy her and now she was going to those fancy parties tomorrow. She would’ve been excited about it to finally be taken out of the room and even the mansion but she was suspicious something bad was going to happen. She remembered when Odalia’s eyes shifted to the crystal ball like she knew something was going to happen. Luz looked at the orbuculum and squinted her eyes, she was hoping to get a vision to tell her what was going to happen tomorrow, she even considered touching it but Odalia was facing her way and she didn’t want to risk waking her up and getting in trouble.

Luz laid back down on the floor and rested her head on the pillow she owners kindly gave her. Luz could only sleep when she was tired. When she felt the tiredness in her chest, the way she breathed, and the slow-motion of her thoughts, she sunk to a quiet place and curled up. Her heart was pounding hard, her mind was racing now, and she was breathing as though she had just emerged from deep water. She shifted into different sleeping positions but none of them helped. Her mind couldn't stop wondering what was going to happen. She only hoped it wouldn’t be anything bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got one chapter left to go, now we see Odalia slowly building Luz back up. I might not update again till next week cuz I'm getting closer to finals and my brain is completely fried. but it's already been drafted out. Till next time!


	6. Weaving A New Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating a while, I had finals week and my brain was completely destroyed. Anyways, final chapter, enjoy!

Luz didn’t know what to expect to happen later that night or what her owners had planned for her. Now, she was sitting on a stool before a mirror, a maid was standing behind her, gently brushing her long hair, she was already dressed in a dress Odalia bought for her. It was a light pinkish, sophisticated full skirt dress made of smooth, satin silk, just below her knees and the sleeves stopping above her elbows. She was quiet the whole time while the maid was getting her ready, usually, she’d try to strike up conservation of some sort since the awkward silence was killing her extroverted self but Odalia had explicitly forbidden any of the staff to interact with her. It was only the night before Odalia told her she was going to a gathering with them. It was so sudden to her, What were they planning? They trusted her that much that they thought they could take her with them? Luz would have been flattered by this but a part of her was suspicious. 

  
Across the room, the green-haired witch was sitting on the bed, already dressed in a black gown, she was casually watching the human getting ready, taking note of her emotionless expression from the reflection of the mirror. Odalia lips curled to a smirk, she got up from the bed and walked up to her pet and maid.

“I think that’s enough, you’re dismissed.” She ordered. The maid set the brush down and bowed respectfully before leaving quietly. Leaving Odalia and Luz alone.

Odalia turned to her pet, who was sitting still like she was frozen on the spot. The witch studied her appearance and smiled, “You look wonde—” she paused and noticed the girls round ears showing, that would be a dead give away if anyone notices her ears. While Odalia fixes her hair, taking strands of her long loose brown hair and using it to cover her ears, Alador walks into the room while adjusting his tie. His gaze shifted, seeing his wife covering Luz’s ear.

“There we are now,” she says, finished with her hair.

“Odalia, maybe we should use a spell to alter her appearance,” Alador suggested while fixing his tie.

“Nonsense, she is a human, not a witch, she does not deserve to even look like one, we wouldn’t want to confuse her fragile human mind,” Odalia dismissed, taking Luz’s hand and guiding her out of the room with Alador following them from behind. 

Luz’s heart dropped to her gut, this is the first time she’s been taken out of the room in almost a week. The Latina watched as her feet took steps across the red-carpeted halls. The three made their way down the stairs, walking towards the front door. Luz looked around, hoping to see Amity or the twins. Her eyes scanned between the room, a frown appeared on her face when she saw they weren’t there, they all could be in their rooms but she didn’t know for sure. 

“Mrs. Blight?”

Odalia turned her head, “Yes?”

“Where’s Amity and the twins?” 

“Hexside has a grudgby game that they are attending,” She responded. Once they got to the door, a quick thought came to the witch when she remembered something, she snapped her fingers, “Ah, can’t forget to undo a certain spell now can we?”

Odalia does a simple glyph and in an instant, Luz’s collar glows purple, she can feel the heat rising against her skin then moments later the glow dies down. The spell that bounds Luz to the manor is now undone, Luz’s mouth was slightly agape in astonishment, just like that huh? A simple spell makes the difference between her collar and her prison. The Blights continue to the carriage. 

Stepping outside for the first time feels like a dream. She’s been trapped in their room all week, the last time she stepped foot outside was during her escape attempt. The air is so light when it enters her lungs. The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that only wants to keep the stars and make them shine brighter. It was a warm black sky that embraced her, Luz could feel her own soul even more clearly, that innocent inborn flame of the stars above.

  
A servant opened the door of a horse-drawn carriage that looked like something out of the late 1800s. The carriage was polished dark brown and decorated with golden handles with the inside having red cushions. They stepped inside. Luz sat next to Odalia while Alador sat in front of them. The ride was silent mostly. The only time either one of them spoke was when it was to remind Luz to behave.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, although inside Luz’s head there were voices everywhere. Her mind was reminding her how nervous she was even though her body language gave that away. Her eyes roamed to her owners, who were paying any sort of attention to her. They would occasionally look out the window or be in their own thoughts but never once looked at Luz.

Once they got there, Odalia and Alador exited first, followed by Luz. There was a man dressed in the typical emperor's coven uniform waiting by the carriage. He bowed to them and led them inside, Luz stared down most of the time. Only occasionally getting a glance at the familiar architecture inside this place, it reminded her of the emperor's palace although the outside of it wasn’t exactly the same. It brought back memories about what happened the last time she was there.

They stepped into the ballroom, Luz’s breath caught in her throat when she saw the room. She would never have been in a space that made her feel so tiny or insignificant. Crystal candlesticks spiraled down from the arching sky-blue ceiling, illuminating the shimmering golden walls, and the floor was so polished that it looked like an ice-covered lake. And it wasn't just a ballroom—women sparkled like a box of diamonds, shades of emerald and diamonds swirling in front of her, their low chatter accompanying wafts of rose and hyacinth and lavender. It looked like the high-class parties she’s seen on TV shows but she didn’t think she’d ever attended one. Through the ballroom, there was Inconsequent polite conversation, canapes, and wine.

“Woah.”

She was so mesmerized by the ballroom that she almost lost sight of Alador and Odalia walking away. Luz quickly snapped out of her trance and followed behind her owners. She walked a few feet behind the two witches. The sound of classical music was playing in the background although no one was partaking in any sort of dance, they were all chatting with each other and sipping their drinks.

Eventually, the Blights spotted some familiar acquaintances and walked over to them. Luz got a good look at the two women. One of them was a woman with long pink hair flowing down her shoulders, and blue eyes, she wore glasses and pearls necklace and earrings with a dark pink and yellow gown. Next to her was another woman around the same age as them, she had dark skin, grey eyes, and grey-pinkish hair that was tied up, she wore a dark red dress with a ruby necklace and a flute of champagne in her hand. Luz quickly puts two and two together and realizes these women were Boscha’s and Skara’s moms. It made sense they’d be associated with the Blights due to their high status, she even heard Boscha’s mom and Odalia speak on the phone occasionally. Usually comparing their children's accomplishments with one another. 

“Good evening Odalia, finally out of that manor I see, How are the children?” Boscha’s mother greeted casually.

“They’re good, how’s Boscha, she has a Grudgby match tonight, doesn’t she?” Odalia responded in a well-mannered tone.

“Indeed she does, I’m expecting Hexside to come out victorious in the game.”

“You sound so unsure of yourself, you know, Amity never had this sort of uncertainty when she leads the Grudgby team.” Odalia teased with a polite smile.

“Ah yes, well I’m sure Amity is more focused on her academics now, Boscha is great at multitasking I’m sure you’re aware.” Boscha’s mom replied with a little sass, Luz quickly sensed a sort of rivalry building off from this exchange, it somewhat reminded her of Azura and Hecate but more internal. The two witches kept their polite smiles while they went back and forth with each other

“Is she now? Well, Last I recall…”

Luz zoned out of their bickering as it seemed to have gotten more intense the more they compared their children’s accomplishments and failures. Their comparisons went from sports to academics, to magic abilities. The Latina glanced over to see Alador chatting with a member of the Emperor's coven. Seems even Skara’s mom was getting tired of their little rivalry and let her eyes wander around the room until they fell on the young girl standing a few feet behind Odalia. She’s never seen this girl before, she didn’t look like she was a child to any of the higher families.

  
“Um, Odalia, may I ask who that girl is?” Skara’s mom asked, interrupting the two banter. 

Odalia turned back to glance at Luz for a moment then addressed the two women in front of her, “She is simply here to accompany Alador and I, nothing more.”

The two women's eyes narrowed a bit, Boscha’s mother's head tilted a little, as if looking for answers. 

“So you brought your maid with you? She must have really good service,” Boscha’s mom remarked, looking straight at Luz, the human avoided eye contact and looked down with a small blush.

“It’s rude to look away from a lady, maid,” the pink-haired witch asserted to Luz with a frown. Luz's eyes shot up instantly back to the witch and stared into her eyes nervously.

“Hmm, suppose she could use some work,” Skara’s mom mumbled, taking another sip of champagne.

“She’s not exactly a maid but she excels at her ‘service’,” Odalia insisted vaguely, chuckling to herself at an inside joke that neither of the witches understood but they didn’t question it.

The three women continued with their conversation, the comparison of their children had stopped and they spoke of other topics that Luz didn’t have much interest in. She just stood there obediently, not daring to look at anyone else. After what seems like an hour has passed, Odalia said her goodbyes to the women and walked away.

Luz followed behind her obediently, she walked past the two women and Skara’s mom instantly noticed something off about the girl’s appearance.

 _“Why does she have a collar?”_ the witch thought to herself but didn’t contemplate it or question Odalia about it. Must have been a new rule with the maids, but didn’t she say the girl wasn’t a maid? How odd.

Luz followed Odalia for some time, her mind wandered a bit, not thinking of anything in particular but there were spectrums of thoughts that eventually made some sort of daydream that Luz would get lost in. She walked a few feet behind Odalia, she was only snapped out of her daydream when she unexpectedly bumped into someone. Luz blinked twice and fumbled back to keep herself from falling.

“Oww,” she groaned, rubbing her face, it was a little sore but it wasn’t anything too bad. Luz growled under her breath in annoyance, not even looking to see who that was until she heard a familiar deep voice.

“Hey, kid?”

Luz's heart dropped to her gut the moment she heard that voice, her annoyed expression fell blank then changed to something that resembled terror. That sounded like…

She saw the familiar large and muscular body of Warden Wrath, dressed in his usual hood and a mask with yellow button-like lenses, resembling a medieval plague doctor. Oh no. The last time she saw him was when she went to go rescue Eda. Now like this she would be vulnerable to his attacks, she wasn’t the same girl she was last time. 

  
“Y-yes?” she stuttered. Luz set her face to' casual indifference' as Wrath took a step closer, he seemed to be studying her appearance but she couldn't tell from his mask. Her only way out was for the warden to not recognize her and she prayed to any higher power that he didn't, she needed to believe herself that her lack of fear came from mastery instead of a raw nerve that she was desperately trying to hide. She had to keep a poker face to fool him.

  
He looked her up and down, tilting his head slightly while he was trying to jog up his memory for where he’s seen her.

“Have we met before? Because I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere,” he asked in a deep voice as he took another step towards her and Luz took a step back. All the reasons not to do this come pouring in, as if a free invite was only given to him by her body chemistry and physical resemblance to an enemy of his. Depending on what she does next, Luz felt the gentle panic that can grow or disappear. If he takes a step forward, it will disappear if she backs away and then returns.

“N-no!” Luz scurries off before he could say anything else. 

“Hey, wait!” he called out to her, reaching out to grab her but stopped when a few high-class witches turned their attention to him.

Not wasting precious moments of time, Luz sped off as fast as she could without falling from the shoes she was wearing. Her back was turned from him, her heart was pounding in fear, her rasping throat, leaden feet the more she walked the terror within her carried down into her heavy legs and hurt her foot thanks to the shoes she’s wearing, slowing her down a bit but she was successfully away from him thanks to the crowd.

The Latina slowly catches her breath and puts a hand on her chest, her heart was pounding like crazy. That was a close call! 

“That could have been bad,” Luz said to herself, trying to calm her nerves. “What would Mrs. Blight say if—” Luz's words caught in her throat. She shot her head up and looked around. Mrs. Blight was nowhere in sight. She must have lost her when she bumped into the warden.

In the crowd there was no way to know which direction to go, the ballroom was filled with witches that moved around so densely. Even the warden who stood over the crowd was little more than a crude outline of a demon mostly erased by the witches that were taller than Luz. The soft crystals of the chandelier that hung over her, she would have found it so bewitching by the odd design, but she had more to worry about. 

“I should look for her.” Luz’s eyes scanned around looking for the green-haired witch. She only saw more witches and demons. Luz walked around, turning her head, trying to find Alador or Odalia but they were lost in the crowd.

“Huh, where did they go?” Luz asked herself quietly.

The girl stood quite alone in the middle of the ballroom, looking left and right, holding herself in a manner that suggested she'd like to disappear altogether. Luz wasn't focusing, eyes scanning without locking onto any one thing, almost daydream-like. She shifted her weight from her left to her right and back again every few seconds as if thinking of moving and yet choosing to remain still. The sounds surrounded her, completely capturing her consciousness, making every rational thought or inference impossible. The noise boomed in her ears, the voices of many witches talking and she couldn’t stop to listen to any of them when She tried to get a crippling pain on one side of her head that came and went in a pattern. It made her want to keep pace, and she couldn't bear it or try to relax, anxiety was building up. Luz put her hand on her head and flinched. The noise, it’s so loud. Why is it so loud? 

_‘It's loud, lots of witches here too but Mrs. and Mr. Blight aren't here, am I actually here? What am I doing here?’_ Luz put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the noise, her head hurting from this, she wanted to leave. Wait...

“W-wait a minute,” Luz gasped to herself.

Time slowed once more as if Luz’s brain stopped, her eyes looked up, and there she saw, a clock. An old vintage clock on the wall. Then, after time that felt unmeasurable, the noise in her head had gone quieter, bringing her back into this moment, as if the clock was blocking out the noise, It was the only moment that mattered. The slow ticking of the clock teased Luz, she didn’t know how she could hear that but not the ones surrounding her anymore. The musical sound was calming to her soul, a grain of the peace of mind that so willingly offered to her. At this moment that’s when Luz could think more clearly, she even realized the position she was in right now.

“The collars spell is deactivated…” Luz spoke to herself slowly as she realized she had an advantage, her eyes stretched out and mouth parted a little the more her situation sunk into her, “I can run away. I can get away from them.” Luz paused and looked at the clock on the wall once more, it was around 9:30, she had enough time to make a quick escape, with the collar deactivated she could make a run for it.

“I can’t make the same mistake I did last time, this time for sure I can go!” she stressed to herself hastily. Luz looks around and spots the exit to the ballroom from where they entered. There was her chance! Without a moment's hesitation, Luz quickly walks to it, passing by more witches. There she was, so close to the door, only a few more steps to freedom.

Then, like the universe once again took away any hope from her, a guard appeared in her view and blocked the exit just as Luz was about to leave, leaving her shocked and in despair when her face fell to a desperate and fearful expression.

“Sorry young lady, but you can’t leave just yet,” the guard informed her.

Panic arose in Luz, “What, why?!”

The guards were a little taken aback by her outburst but didn’t show it through his mask, “Guests are not permitted to leave till after the emperor gives an announcement, it’s important all guests remain here till then.”

Luz shook her head. This can’t be happening, Belos was here too! Every moment her chances of escaping got slimmer and slimmer, her heart was throbbing with anxiety at this point, 

“No...Please, I have to leave!” she begged to the guard, her eyes were starting to get glassy the more the terror crept up inside her.

“I’m sorry but rules are rules, ma’am.”

“I...I’m being held captive! I have to go!” Luz shouted at him. The guard couldn’t understand what she was talking about at all, his body language slightly slouched, showing he wasn’t taking her pleas seriously at all.

“Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about, young lady. Perhaps you’ve had too much to drink?” he queried to her dismissively. 

Luz stands there stunned for a bit then turns her head to the clock, she can’t waste any more time, she needs someone's help! As her breathing becomes more frantic and turns to short gasps she speeds walks up to a random guest. Tapping their shoulder, a man turned to her.

“Pleasehelpmeimbeingheldcaptive!” she begged him, she spoke so fast her words were being mushed together. The man looked at her with disgust like she was an insect on his clothing.

“Get away from me you scoundrel!”

The man walks away from her, that didn’t work. Luz frantically searches for the next witch that could potentially help her. In a moment of desperation, she randomly chooses another witch and runs up to them, this time a woman. She tugs on the woman's dress. Grabbing her attention, the woman turns around and faces the human with a curious and annoyed look on her face.

“I’mbeingheldagainstmywill!” she pleaded to the woman, Luz tried to sound more clear, her voice sounded shaky, she was so scared and her eyes were wide and wild to the point she looked insane.

The woman made a face of disorientation, “What the?”

“Please help me! I swear I’m not lying, I’ve been kidnapped!” Luz shouted a little more loudly this time, enough to capture a couple more witches' attention.

“What an insane little girl,” the woman mumbled before walking away from Luz. 

In desperation, Luz reached her hand out for the woman, she cried out, “N-no p-please.”

  
Left alone, hope was slipping away. Dread was creeping up again. To make matters worse, it was only when Luz looked back did she realize a dozen or so witches and demons were staring at her. Their eyes filled with judgment that poured right into Luz’s soul when their cold eyes met hers. That’s when the chatter began:

_“Does that girl look familiar to you?”_

_“Never seen her before.”_

_“She looks like she had a little too much champagne to sip.”_

_“Could have sworn I’ve seen her somewhere before…”_

_“Who’s child is this?”_

The realization of what she just did capture the sort of attention she wasn’t looking for. The Latina felt the heat rising to her cheeks, this night just had to get worse. Their words fill her head. It made her feel so weak, worthless, humiliated. Why is this the only thing she ever feels? At least Mrs. Blight would try to be nice every once in a while but the cold stares these witches gave her left Luz shivering.

A strange feeling was overwhelming her. Apathy washes her like thick water, it traps her to the bottom. There is nothing else under the light that counts, nothing important or worthy of her. All she’s doing is becoming undone by this. 

“I-I really am beneath them, aren’t I?” Luz whispered to herself at this truth. This is what Mrs. Blight was trying to tell her this whole time. Oh, how stupid she was to not listen!

Panic begins in her like it's squeezing her chest as if her lungs wanted to die it stopped her breath. When she finally does breast it comes in shallow breaths unable to move much against her unexpectedly heavy ribs. The mind of Luz begins to become stagnant, the feelings don't make any sense, the replays of horrors once forgotten. Before she knows it, she finds herself trembling in fear, frozen in a spot like a deer caught in headlights. Her reality was starting to make more sense. She was beneath them. The way their eyes started at her reinforced this superiority complex these witches and demons had over her. It made her feel lesser than them, she felt pathetic at this point, she already promised not to run away but here she was attempting another escape. The guilt in her gut made its way to her head in the form of a migraine. When a migraine hit, Luz was a hostage, powerless in her pain cage. She was overwhelmed by blinking colorful spots and longed for darkness, stillness, and quietness. Nausea began to overtake her, she held it but she wanted to vomit. The pain would go through her head so violently that she wondered why it wouldn't just break open. Why does this hurt so much? She needed it to stop. She was surrounded by enemies. Only Mrs. Blight could stop this pain within her. She needed her!

“I have to get out of here, t-they’re gonna hurt me,” Luz rasped to herself in a panicked tone, she looked around hoping to find Mrs. Blight somewhere. “Where’s Mrs. Blight? Where is she? She’ll protect me.”

Luz wanders around, turning her head side to side, looking for her mistress.

“You there!” The familiar voice of the warden raged at her, she heard his feet stomping at her, and in an instant Luz bolted away from her, slipping between a group of witches trying to distract from Wrath’s eyes. Luz can sense the screaming of her lungs and the will of her muscles to go far beyond what exercise could ever need. She ran alone in sheer terror. Her body and brain were scared, and it's nothing but desperation to get out of this situation. Now with a heavy breath, she finally spots the green-haired witch from across the room, she even spotted her master, it looked like they were speaking to someone but Luz didn’t look long enough to see who. She quickly ran to Odalia and hugged her from behind.

“Mrs. Blight! I was so scared!” Luz said shakingly, her trembling arms holding onto Odalia for dear life as if letting go would be her demise. “Please don’t ever leave me again!”

Odalia turned and was slightly taken aback by this strange behavior the human was showing and didn’t know where it came from but her concerns never made it to her face. She kept an assertive glance, not one of anger but just to show she was unaffected by her pet's sudden actions, her eyes slightly narrowed and she returned the hug. It was rare, she would show any sort of physical affection, especially in a place like this but she gently embraced Luz and rubbed her hands on her back to ease the human. The hug made Luz feel more awake somehow, she felt safe, she felt protected knowing the warden can’t come after her now.

“Shhh, hush now dear, everything’s going to be okay but right now you must control yourself or else you’ll make a scene,” She calmly hushes her, looking around to make sure no one saw that. “And that would disappoint me, you wouldn’t want to do that now, would you?”

“N-no,” Luz replied weakly.

“Then calm yourself.”

Luz let out another shaken breath, she can feel the fear in her chest waiting to take over but she forced herself to relax by constantly pushing her fear away from her head. It was okay now, she’s safe. Luz starts to calm down and her trembling stops. Odalia’s hands are on her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face.

“Ehem,” a low voice coughed from behind Odalia. Luz's straight lips fell and her mouth was left agape. That voice...

“I see you’ve brought me the human,” she heard the voice of Emperor Belos speaking about her.

It surprised Luz just as much when Odalia quickly turned back to Belos and addressed him respectfully. “Yes, my lord.”

It shouldn’t surprise her that Odalia would be respectful with the emperor but it wasn't too often she saw Odalia being kind or respectful to anyone like this. Luz looked up and saw him. He wore his usual mask with two long, upward-facing horns and a large cape with white, brown, and trim. Although his eyes were usually hollow, Luz could have sworn she saw his pale blue eyes stare at her. He appeared calm, his mask was fixed on the crack she put on his mask when they fought. If only this night could have gone worse she was surrounded by her enemies, completely at their mercy, only relying on Odalia to protect her from harm.

His index finger tapped on his staff while he hummed to himself, seemingly interested in what had become of Luz.

“If you wouldn’t mind I would like to have a closer look,” he requested politely. 

“Of course, my lord,” Alador allowed, pushing Luz forward. Odalia eyes move from to the emperor, nudging her head to gesture Luz to present herself to Belos. 

Luz understands the memo and steps towards the emperor. Within she felt dead, damaged, and afraid, but on the outside, she was groomed, crafted, and made to perfection, and she made sure to show she was not scared, her face was straight.

“She looks so different from when we first met,” he started, leaning forward and gripping her chin in her hand and turning her head to the side to better inspect her, through his mask he was honestly impressed with how much she’s changed in such a short time. “Who do you belong to, human?”

“I belong to the Blight household, m-my lord,” Luz answered subserviently. 

Through his mask, she could tell he was amused by this just by his chuckle. He chuckled like thunder; it was a low, rumbling boom, it made Luz shiver.

“To think that you two could turn such a thorn into my side into such an obedient pet,” he marveled, standing up straight again. “I must ask, how did you two manage to pull this off?”

“It was no easy feat, my lord, she was slow to accept submission at first, but she learned eventually,” Odalia explained in monotone, sounding obedient herself. She placed a hand on Luz’s shoulder and rubbed her bite mark close to her neck, the Latina twitched a little but did her best to hide her reaction.

“Well done Blights I expected nothing less from you two,” he praised, nodding his head in approval. 

“Thank you, my lord,” they say in unison.

He chuckled once more and turned his back to Luz, his hollow eyes staring at Luz, she stared back at him, not exactly intimidated by him but whatever courage she previously had was now swiped away. The Blights had done an excellent job at breaking her. 

“I’ll be leaving you two with your pet now,” he bidded and left. It was then Luz realized someone was standing by Belos. It was someone in an owl mask and white robe, she’s never seen that witch in her life but he whispered in Mr. Blight’s ear, Alador listened and nodded.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have business to take care of,” Alador said before leaving with the owl-masked witch.

“Of course, dear,” Odalia said then grabbed Luz’s wrist and led her away. “Follow me, little one.”

“Yes, Mrs. Blight.”

Odalia leads her away from the crowd, Luz doesn’t know where she's taking her but she wasn’t in a place of position to question her. She stayed silent even as Odalia took her down the hall, away from everyone else, Luz could hear the clicking sounds of her heels more clearly along the marbled tiled floor. When the witch found the room she was looking for. There was a strange glyph on the polished door that Luz had never seen before. The woman quickly does a spell and the glyph is gone, allowing them inside the room.

The first thing Luz noticed was a queen-size bed in the room, neatly made, two straight-backed chairs, a nightstand, a desk-without any mirror-and a small table. The entire room was red, the sheets, the walls, and material were the same rouge red, There were two red armchairs between them was a small table that faced the door. There are no drapery curtains on the bedroom windows, there weren't even any windows, no pictures on the wall either, just red wallpaper. 

  
“What is this place?” Luz asked, a little nervous while looking around the room innocently.

“It’s a guest room for those who want more… privacy~” Odalia answered with a libidinous smile.

Luz still didn’t understand, she cocked an eyebrow and puzzled, “Why would people need privacy at a par-“

She stops mid-sentence and thinks about it for a second. She thinks about why people would want privacy at a party, it didn’t take her long to put the pieces together.

“Oh,” she says in realization while blushing and with wide eyes.

It didn’t seem like Odalia had any of those interests right now, her smirk was replaced with a look of suspicion, her soft features became more hardened, she was annoyed with the trouble her pet caused back there. “Now then, explain your sudden outburst earlier,” she ordered, staring at Luz cynically.

“I-I tried to leave,” Luz admitted, mostly mumbling through her words lowly.

Her expression did not change, “I see.”

“I tried to ask other witches for help… but all I got was called crazy. That’s when I finally realized you were right.”

“About?”

“I’m inferior. In every way shape and form. I’m nothing but a useless human. I felt so vulnerable, I was surrounded by enemies, they would have crushed me.” Luz explained, feeling the guilt penetrate her gut in the most painful way possible, it left a stain inside her as she began to ramble: 

“The room felt so small, I was suffocating without you. I felt so lost… but then I spotted you in the crowd and joy filled my heart. I hate myself, I was stupid for disobeying you. The guilt I feel in my chest is unbearable. I should’ve been grateful that you even trusted me enough to leave the manor. I should be grateful you even saved me… I’d be dead without you. I-I’m so sorry for disappointing you… I’m sorry for being an ungrateful pet.”

The human knew she had done something pretty bad not only because of the regret and guilt eating at her but because she had to try so hard to justify it but there was no justification for what she did, she promised that she would not try to escape and she did, she was the bad one here. The more demanding the reparations that her subconscious requested, the worse she knew it was. Her eyes closing, squeezing shut for a moment to avoid the disappointed stare Odalia was giving her.

Luz half expected a slap across the face, maybe a shock to her collar but none of that came, Odalia only let out a long sigh of disappointment as if her mind needed time to process everything, she seemed tired and her arms were crossed, she kept a cold stare, showing she was unmoved by Luz’s apology, if anything, she seemed annoyed.

“How many times do we have to go over this until you learn your lesson?” Odalia sighed with annoyance, “I’m growing quite tired of teaching you the same lesson over and over.”

“It’s because I’m nothing but a stupid human,” Luz mumbled.

“Keep going.”

The girl raised her head, a little stunned and confused by Odalia’s command. “What?”

“You’re more than a stupid human,” she stated sternly, “Yes, you’re inferiority was a major part of the lesson but it was not the whole lesson, so keep going. Tell me what else you are,” the woman commanded, doing a downward palm gesture, urging her to continue her self degrading speech.

Luz looked at her for a moment, the witch still had a cold glare. How could she have been so dumb? It’s as she said to Belos, she’s a slow learner, it was because she was inferior, she couldn’t see the obvious. She can’t even do magic properly, just a stupid human, not worth anything. When her mind spans, it's a typical line of excuses she's never going to be worth anything.

“I’m too weak…”

Odalia's cold stare turned into a menacing smirk, “Go on.” 

“I’m useless at everything,” Luz continued.

“I’m not smart.”

“I’m not good at sports.”

“I don’t have anything that I excel at.”

“I’m not worthy of Amity’s affection.”

“I'm just a pitiful human.”

“The only thing I’m good for is being your pet,” it rolled off her tongue so smoothly, it sounded so casual now, it’s been hammered into her head so many times that she’s repeating these words like it’s an instinct to her.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see what you were trying to show me this whole time. I’m so sorry for disobeying you, I-I want to change that about myself, I never want to disappoint you ever again I promise you I’ll always meet your expectations for me, Mrs. Blight,” Luz promised whole-heartedly, “I’m your pet, I’m your property, you own me.”

Odalia saw the face she had made, it was the face of defeat, she was used to seeing it like that, the human wore it every day. Odalia loved it. It meant that she was in control, and the human was her puppet, her toy to play with.

“Good girl, hopefully, it will stick this time,” she cooed, patting Luz’s head gently. 

“It will Mrs. Blight, I promise, my only wish in life is to be your perfect pet.”

“Music to my ear.”

It was as clear as daylight, she was nothing. What she wants will never come, and she won't find it, no matter how many she sees. She wasn't born to do extraordinary things, she wasn't meant to be a witch or do magic, nor to find her place in the light. She could try every day, fight for what she desires and needs, but there are no pathways to success, not from here. She can’t ignore the noise anymore, the words make sense. This is all she’s good for but admitting it didn't make her feel any better, she needed to prove to herself she was loyal.

“I don’t want to feel any more guilty than I already do,” lamented Luz, biting her lower lip in guilt, “P-please Mrs. Blight forgive me for my disobedience. Please allow me to show you how dedicated I am to you.”

Lady Blight’s pink lips curled into an amused smirk. “Oh I don’t know, only good girls get to service their mistress,” she teased.

“Please, I can be a good girl! Allow me to service you please, Mrs. Blight, I’m begging you!” Luz pleased desperately, dropping on her knees.

This had gone exactly as planned, her orbuculum was once again correct on this prediction. If she surrounded the girl with enemies and teased her with the opportunity to escape. Her consciousness would eventually catch up with her and make her finally submit without any direct threat. Oh, how she enjoyed breaking the human more and more, it was something she’ll never get tired of. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, dear,” Odalia reminded her.

“I do want to!” Luz insisted with innocent and submissive eyes. “Please! Mrs. Blight”

Odalia's face shifted a little too slowly, as she was taking in the surroundings and situation more than Luz was. Then she smiled. As she did so, the room temperature dropped a little. Luz saw her fangs in the dim light of the darkroom.

“Oh, I suppose I’ll forgive you this time, I’ll reward you tonight,” she hummed as she sat down on an armchair.

“Thank you, Mrs. Blight!”

Odalia still had her smile and used the come-hither gesture with her index finger, telling Luz to come closer. The girl crawled to her. She knew what she wanted and without wasting any time Luz leaned up and her lips met hers, and, unable to stop herself, she moaned softly in response. She hadn’t meant to, of course, but the feeling of Odalia’s soft lips locking with hers, her tongue sneaking its way into her mouth. Luz remembers all the kissing lessons they had and repeated them with her owner. Intertwining their tongues and sucking on her lip, she tasted the champagne on her tongue, it tasted sweet. Luz softly breaks the kiss and trails down, lightly kissing her jaw.

Luz kissed her way down, got a little rough, she kissed and nipped at her skin. Luz kneeled up to have further access to her neck as she dragged her tongue up her jugular, teasingly wiggling her tongue. Odalia moaned lowly, just seducing Luz to kiss and nip more lustfully. The girl abruptly switched without any delay, placing her lips on Odalia's neck and gently nibbling on her skin. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to make her feel it. Luz started to undo the top of her dress to give her more access to her skin.

The human bent down and kissed her breast, and the witch moaned. Little nips became gentle bites; hickeys formed around Odalia’s breast. She grasped the back of Luz's head on instinct and pulled her closer, groans fluttering from her tongue as the girl bit her again, the little bite sent through her a jolt of primitive arousal.

She shrugged her shoulders slowly and helped bring the top of her dress down. When she took it off, Luz's breathing grew heavy with arousal, allowing Odalia's plump breasts to breathe freely. They were nice, round, and big which made sense considering Odalia has three children but Luz couldn't help but admire them. A fact that Luz easily took advantage of as she greedily groped her both in her hands.

''M-Mm...'' Odalia moaned breathily. “Good girl~”

With deliberate slowness, Luz licked her, leaning down and taking a long, sensual lick of Odalia's right nipple. As Luz quickly took the rosy nipple into her mouth and sucked it, gazing up at her owner as her lewd tongue swirled circles around the sensitive nub, Lady Blight shuddered and groaned, satisfaction flooding her face. The hot wetness of Luz's was incomparable to everything else; her lessons have succeeded.

“Mmm, your lesson has paid off,” she moaned, Luz hummed at the compliment, running her tongue over Odalia's breast, before slipping over to her other breast, bringing her pink nipple into her mouth and rolling it between her teeth, making sure not to do it too hard.

“Very good~” she moaned, “Go lower.”

The human obeyed and trailed kisses her way down. Odalia sat on an armchair and summoned her scroll, she casually texted someone and set her scroll down with a sly smirk playing on her lips. Once the human kissed her lower area, she already knew what to do and hiked up Odalia’s dress to get to her womanhood. Her tongue lapped up and down the witch’s slit without pausing for even a moment, alternating between rapid licks to slow strokes, each movement bringing more pleasure to her owner. 

Moments later, they heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Luz slowed down her tongue movement and looked up at Odalia nervously, the woman only ran her fingers through her hair and urged her to continue. She heard the doorknob turn and the sound of the door opened.

“Odalia, I know you enjoy your time with the human, but really? Here of all places?” She heard Alador voice ask his wife.

“This time is special, Alador,” she insisted, keeping her hand on Luz’s head while she was still servicing her, the human tried to turn her head to Alador but Odalia gripped her hair and kept her in place.

Alador looked at cynically, frowning his brow with uncertainty, “What do you mean?”

“Our little pet has finally submitted completely, haven’t you?”

“Yes Mrs. Blight,” Luz responded, looking up at her owner. “Am I doing good?” 

“Oh you’re doing wonderful, now back to it,” she ordered, pulling Luz’s hair.

“Yes, Mrs. Blight.”

Odalia quickly notices the stare her husband was giving her. He didn’t look mad at her but he frowned and narrowed his eyes, seems like he was tired and slightly annoyed by this without saying he was, there was also doubt in his eyes.

“I didn’t even have to instruct her to do so, she begged me,” Odalia laughs.

Alador’s face sets like stone, mouth a grim line but his eyes distended, “I—”

“Not a word Alador, you have been working very hard lately, you’re joining us,” Odalia interrupted him, waving her finger, ordering him to come closer.

Alador did not move his eyes from them as he locked the door, and as he got closer to them he grabbed her by the hips and kneeled. He grinned, as his cold hand traced her warm skin and then slid it between her legs and the tightened around cloth of the dress. His breathing increased, as he felt his cock get hard, and he roughly started pulling up the dress over her hips.

  
Alador undid his pants and pulled out his manhood, he positioned himself against Luz’s entrance, and his thick member pressed against her leg. She gulps at his touch unexpectedly but doesn’t try to squirm away. Luz can’t see it but she can imagine the grin on Odalia’s face about to see her get ravished. A groan escapes her mouth and she grinds against Luz’s face, seeking an even greater pleasure.

When he finally enters her, she feels pressure, and fullness reaches as far as it could inside her, it hurts to some extent but her insides have gotten more use to him. Alador was rocking his hips into her, slowly picking up a pace without going as hard as he usually did, Luz didn’t know if he was trying to be gentle or not or if he didn’t want to ruin his clothes by sweating.

While he was inside, Luz made sure to keep her mistress pleased, she moved her tongue up and press it against her clit – teasingly licking it for a few intense moments, just as the intense feeling burned deeper as Luz pulled her tongue back; instead, she plunged her tongue deep into Odalia's folds. 

Alador was sorely panting as his thrust gained traction as he fucked her harder, tossing away all the gentleness he'd had before, and continuing his rough pace. Odalia grabbed a handful of Luz’s hair and pulled her head back. “Stop for a moment, I want to see your face.”

Luz was flustered by this and bit her lip while she tried to keep a straight face, but Odalia could see the guilt and the contempt in her eyes. There was still something else, something very surprising. It seems like her pet was enjoying it. Maybe not intentionally, but she did. It was going better than expected.“What an adorable face,” She chuckled then tugged Luz’s hair. “Back to it, pet.”

Luz nodded and resumed her service. She swirled her tongue around the witch's core, tasting her tangy arousal. The delicious taste only encouraged Luz to keep at it; hungrily circling around her tongue from side to side, looking for the weak-points of Odalia with the ardent thrust of her tongue.

While that was happening, Alador’s movements were getting harsher, his cock pounded into her and hit her cervix each time, heavily exhaled with pleasure, feeling her warmth inside, as he realized she was aroused, her walls were wet and she seemed to be calm, whatever Odalia did to make her submit and even come to enjoy it almost amazed him. Panting with content, as he gradually went faster and deeper with pleasurable movements. 

Odalia's hip bucked as Luz's tongue pulled out of her hole and concentrated on her nub. The gentle pressure sent waves of muscle gratification through the green-haired witch, the hypersensitivity of her nerves as she reached her orgasmic peak. It impressed her how much Luz was always able to satisfy her while her husband was ramming into her even harder than he had done before, even when she was in pain.

  
Sweat was growing on his forehead, pressing and pushing, overlapping his movements and his moans, feeling warmer and warmer by the frictions of her walls clenching tightly around his cock, biting his lips with pleasure. His breaths were short and uneven. He continued faster and faster, feeling just the gratification her body was giving him, the same enjoyment that spread all over his body and Odalia's.

  
Alador groaned heavily, as he had reached his final moments of pleasure, Luz felt the familiar warm liquid spurting inside of her. She opened her eyes to her mistress. Odalia's hips bucked more, Luz’s tongue continued licking. Luz groaned appreciatively as soft, tangy honey filled her tongue – enticing the human to hungrily lap it all up, stroking the witch's sex up and down as she drank every last drop of honey she could receive. Even as Odalia’s orgasm slowed Luz didn't stop licking, making sure her owner felt every ounce of pleasure she could.

When Luz finally pulled back she was greeted with such a pleasing sight it made her gaze up at the gasping witch as she sucked in lungfuls of air, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, her body coated in a thin sheen of sweat, it seems she did well. Luz even found her own sense of pleasure in what she was doing.

Alador was still over her, he quickly caught his breath, his hands were still on her hips. Suddenly, he lifted himself, pulling his softened manhood out of her, some of his cum was dripping out of her. He tucked himself back in and stood up.

  
“Well then, you did excellent tonight pet,” He approved with a small smirk while he was fixing his belt.

“Thank you master Blight,” Luz murmured, slightly slurring her words.

“I like her attitude,” he complimented, “It’s like she’s a completely different person.”

“Did I do good?” Luz asked, still kneeling between Odalia’s legs. The woman was still catching her breath from her orgasm, her face had a slight rosiness to it but she still gave a feeble nod and began adjusting her clothing.

They fixed their clothing and got ready to leave. Luz tried standing up but had to hold onto the armchair to keep her balance. Her legs felt weaker than before like she was walking on needles there was an odd tingle in her legs, her core was starting to hurt, it stung a little and Luz fell back down on the floor and moaned in pain.

“Oww…” she groaned. She felt a grip on her arm, Luz looked up to see it was Odalia. She had an amused smile across her lips while she pulled Luz up and held onto her so she wouldn’t fall.

“Goodness, look at you,” she observed with a giggle, noting the juices on her face she summoned a handkerchief and wiped it off her face. “There we go, all better.”

“We should get going, we’ve been here long enough,” Alador said, he opened the door and allowed his wife and Luz to leave first before shutting the door behind him.

“Agreed, the children should be back from the game anyway.”

They made their way to the exit. Luz’s legs were visibly shaking even as Odalia helped her walk by holding onto her arm. They were approaching the exit, there were no guards by the gate so the emperor must have given his announcement while they were busy, Luz looked at the clock and found it was close to 11 pm. Finally, it was over.

Unbeknownst to the Blights and Luz, a large figure was stomping its way towards Luz. A strong hand appeared from nowhere and tightened on her wrist, it was a purple knuckle and strongly grasped her. Before Luz could react her feet were dragging along the tiled floor when she lost her balance and was being pulled toward the figure that grabbed her.

“H-hey!” she yelped.

“Get over here, you little shi—” Warden Wrath growled as he tried to pull her away from the Blights, in a split second Alador stepped between him and Luz, halting his attempt to take her. Luz almost loses her balance but is quickly secured by Odalia, who holds the terrified human close to her.

“Do you have a problem, Wrath?” Alador asked in an authoritative tone, raising his finger in a threat to create a glyph.

Wrath immediately tensed up and cowered before Lord Blight, “N-no mister Blight I-I thought she was someone else.”

“Try to touch her again and you’ll regret it, warden,” he threatened in a low voice, sounding more dangerous with each word, his eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, and hard. 

“O-of course, Lord Blight, my apologies,” Wrath swiftly apologized, bowing his head in submission. He retreated back to the crowd in fear of the Blights. Luz still held onto Odalia with shaken arms, she was still on edge from what occurred, she was terrified and amazed at how quickly they acted to protect her from Wrath, had she been alone it would have been a different story.

Odalia rubs the back of her head comfortably, “You would have died if we weren’t there,” she whispered in her ear. “We saved you from that barbaric warden, wasn’t that kind of us?” she coaxed, moving her hand to caress Luz’s face.

Still, in a state of uneasiness, Luz slowly nodded. They did save her from him, she couldn't have done that on her own because she’s weak. She didn’t deserve them but they were kind enough to save her from them. 

“Yes, Mrs. Blight, thank you, I would’ve died without you,” Luz expressed her gratitude quiveringly. Odalia gently kissed her forehead and guided her out the door. The last thing she saw was the witch in the owl mask waving goodbye to her. She didn’t know who he was but it was creepy the way he just stood there and waved at her.

  
 _‘That’s weird,’_ Luz brushed it off and turned her attention back to where she was being guided to. They made their way outside and found their carriage waiting for them.

  
Luz got in and sat on the edge, she hissed at the pain in between her legs, the pain was increasing in waves, small lulls, she’s going to have a hard time walking. Alador sat in front of her and Odalia sat next to her and pulled her closer, not quite embracing her but allowing Luz’s head to rest on her shoulder. The Latina felt joy in her stomach whenever she’s close to the witch like the pain was going away. 

As the carriage strolled down the lane, the wind shifted as though they weren't there at all, the motion of the carriage left a hollow feeling within Luz, as though she were a ghost and nothing more. A hum of melodies comes through the closed windows, all of them with as much flow as ice. The tune reminded Luz of the melody Odalia always hummed. Listening to it eased Luz, a part of her was starting to hum along with it.

The witch placed her hands on Luz’s head and turned her head slightly to kiss the top of her lovingly, “You were such a good girl tonight, tomorrow you can come to take a stroll with me in the garden, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Odalia cajoled as she moved her hand down to caress her face maternally.   
  
Luz contorted her lips into a small, gentle grin, but her cheeks were not so daunting. She could sense her unwillingness to be molded to mean something. “I would like that a lot, Mrs. Blight.”

Throughout the rest of the ride, Luz gazed out the window, staring at the pale moon. Weeks it took her to realize she was fighting a lost cause. How could she be so stubborn? But it was alright, nothing was wrong, the fight was over. It was all going to be okay. Beneath them, Luz knew this is where she belonged but it didn’t bother her, she’s not quite here anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, the miniseries between ch 9 and 10 of the main story is finished. We won't do anything with this work until season 2 gives us more lore and such. I'll post an occasional one-shot if I'm ever in the mood but I'll be taking a break cuz I'm dead. Anyways hope you enjoyed seeing Luz get mentally broken for the fifth time now. Toodles! Thx for reading!


End file.
